Island Love
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: *REPOST* For reasons unknown to me, this story had been deleted. If I knew why I would say why. The Seven Castaways have been rescued. Ginger resumes her life in Hollywood but something is missing from her life. Her blue eyed professor. ***A Epilogue has been added*** ***Another Epilogue Added*** Yes I am done now. For real this time.
1. Chapter 1

Ginger looked over the script for a new movie she was being considered for a role in however her heart wasn't really into it.

Six months. Six months since she and everyone else were rescued from the island. Six months since she resumed her life in Hollywood. The press wanted to talk to her about her experience on the island but she always politely declined to discuss it in detail. She felt if she did the truth would come out. And she couldn't let that happen. She had to forget him. Forget him and those damn blue eyes. Everything seemed to remind her of him. Every song she heard on the radio made her think of him.

Forgetting the script, Ginger got up from her little desk in her bedroom and headed out. She made her way down the stairs and found her set of car keys. Opening the door, she walked out and to her blue convertible.  
A nice drive would do her good. She got in an started it up. She drove down the long driveway and out the main gate. Ginger wanted to clear her head but the images from her time with him on the island always came rushing back. Along with the goodbye.

Ginger thinks back to the time when she was giving the Professor a lesson in kissing.  
Remembers the time when he convinced her to let the others thinks she had psychic powers.

A special moment alone with him watching the stars in the sky.

The long kiss she gave him when they were filming the movie

The images just kept coming and would not stop. Until..

_"I guess this is goodbye." He said to her after they arrived back in the States._

_"Goodbye?" She said blankly._

_"Yes. Time to go back to our normal lives. It was a pleasure knowing you Ginger. You are a wonderful woman. Good luck in your movie career."_

_He kissed her on the cheek and was gone._

Tears weld up in her eyes. Why? Why couldn't she forget him? Why did it have to be so difficult!  
Ginger lifted her hand to wipe away the fallen tears. She never told a soul. Not Mary Ann. Not Mrs. Howell. Not Gilligan. No one. Never opened up about her true feelings for the Professor. Wasn't about to tell them about that time near the lagoon on the island. When she caved into those feelings.

She spotted the Professor picking flower samples. Curious, she walked over to him and asked him what he was up to.  
He remarked about how Mr. Howell had asked if he could mix up a perfume to give to Mrs. Howell for her birthday.

"Oh how nice." She remarked. She glanced over at a particularly stunning white flower. "Oh that's just beautiful." She remarked.

Smiling he picked it and gently placed it in her hair. "It looks beautiful on you." He said softly.

Ginger smiled. "You are quite a talker Professor."

He pulled her close and placed a deep kiss on her lips. It grew more intense as they clung to eachother tightly.  
The top of her dress was slowly pulled down and the Professor eyes her plump breasts. He hesitated for a fraction of a second before gently placing loving kisses on them. He ever so carefully licked her hard nipple and she shuddered.  
Before she knew it, they were wrapped tightly together making passionate love. It was something she never experienced before. No man was ever that loving and tender with her. It took her breath away. She let her guard down and allowed herself to give into her feelings.

When they arrived back to the others, no one had suspected anything happened between them although she was sure Mary Ann may have suspected something as she remarked the next day how she seemed to be glowing.  
Ginger just brushed it off as being very happy and didn't offer any other explanation. Mary Ann let the matter drop.

Ginger spotted Harry's Bar and pulled over. She loved this place. Harry was a good friend of hers. Almost like a father to her. Never let anyone bother her. She could just sit and relax. She got out of the car and walked inside.  
She looked around at surroundings. Dark wooden floors and walls. Pictures of different movie stars hanging in frames.

Smiling a bit, she walked to the bar and sat down.

Harry looked up and smiled. "Hello Ginger." He greeted.

"Hello Harry. Nice to see you."

"What can I get for you? Your usual?"

Ginger smiled. "I'd love it."

Harry poured her drink and handed it to her.

Ginger took a sip and sighed.

A waitress came up to the bar. "Harry...I need a scotch on the rocks, a sweet vermouth with a twist and whisky neat."

"Coming up." replied Harry.

The waitress looked over at who was sitting there. "Ginger."

Ginger turned head and smiled. "Mary Ann!" She said getting up from her stool and hugging her. "What are you doing here?"

Mary Ann returned her hug and let go. "Harry hired me." She said. "I've decided to go to culinary school and I'm working here to help pay for it."

"That's wonderful." smiled Ginger. "You were always such a great cook."

"Thank you. It's so good to see you. I've missed you."

Harry handed Mary Ann the drinks and she quickly went to serve them. He looked at Ginger. "You know Mary Ann?"

"Yes. She was on the island with me." explained Ginger.

"Oh I see. She's a sweet girl."

"She is." agreed Ginger.

Mary Ann came back to the bar and sat down next to Ginger. "So tell me...what have you been up to?"

"I got offered a new movie role." answered Ginger.

"That's great. So anyone special in your life."

Ginger was silent for a minute than spoke. "No. No one."

Harry, who was listening to their conversation, shook his head. "Yeah no one unless you count that Professor guy."

Ginger quickly shot Harry a look. "You hush." She snapped.

Mary Ann looked confused. "Professor guy? What professor.." Her eyes then went wide. "You mean _the Professor_?"

Ginger's silence spoke volumes.

"You are in love with the Professor?" She asked.

"No." lied Ginger. "It's nothing."

Mary Ann wasn't buying it. "Ginger..it's me. I know you pretty well. All that time we spent on the island. You know you can't hide anything from me. Something happened between the two of you didn't it?"

Ginger slowly nodded. "Yeah something did but it's over."

"Why?"

"I don't know." said an exasperated Ginger. "He just ended it. He said goodbye and that was that."

"Have you tried talking to him?"  
"I don't even know where he is." grumbled Ginger tearing a napkin.

Mary Ann looked at her friend sympathetically. "I'm sorry." She said. "I always thought there was something between you two...I didn't know he wouldn't..."

"He did." said Ginger. "We.." She looked around before speaking quietly to Mary Ann. "We made love."

"You did?" Mary Ann said astonished.

"Yes. One time on the island. It just happened. Then we were rescued and that was that. He said goodbye and I never saw him again."

"Ginger." said Mary Ann placing her hand on her shoulder. "You have to find him. You have to talk to him."

Ginger took a sip of her drink and set it down. "About what? There is nothing to say."

"Yes there _is_." said Mary Ann. "You need to get out of him why he pushed you away. And make him see how crazy he was to do that. You are a wonderful loving caring person. He would be lucky to have you. You need to get him to see that."

Ginger smiled at Mary Ann. "You are sweet you know that. Listen, I don't want you to be a stranger okay? You come see me anytime you want." Ginger wrote down her address. "And if you need anything...you let me know."

"Thank you." said Mary Ann taking the piece of paper. "I will."

"Take care now." said Ginger getting up from her stool.

She headed back out to her car and got in. She started it up and drove off. Mary Ann's words stuck in her head. Find the Professor. Talk to him. Should she take the chance? Will she get hurt again? Would he even want her? She supposed there was only one way to find out. She would need to track him down.

**A month later**

Ginger stood outside the university wearing a simple white dress with straps and a pair of sunglasses.  
He pulled a lot of strings and made dozens of calls but her good friend and manager, Phil Clemons, found the Professor. Her loyal assistant, Jill, did some digging and found he was working in the research lab and no he was not involved with anyone.

Taking a deep breath, she strode inside the building. Her heels clicked on the title of the hallways until.  
She stopped and asked a student where she could find the research lab.

After pointing her in the right direction, Ginger thanked the student and found the lab.  
She slowly opened it and peaked inside. Her heart leapt when she saw him in a starch white lab coat peering at something through a microscope. Slowly she took off her sunglasses and put him in her purse. She walked inside shutting the door behind her.

"Oh good you are back." said the Professor not looking up. "You mind handing me that slide over there Barbara."

Ginger carefully picked it up and brought it over to him.

He took the slide and put it under the microscope. "Thank you." He said.

"You are welcome Professor."

The Professor looked up and was stunned. "Ginger."

"Hello." She greeted.

"What...what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I wasn't about to let you get away with it." replied Ginger.

"Get away with what?" asked the Professor confused.

"You think you can just leave, just like that? Forget everything?"

The Professor sighed. "Ginger..."

"Why? Why did you push me aside?" asked Ginger. "Why?"

"Ginger...our lives..they are different."

"Different?"

"You are a big movie star...I'm just a lowly professor working in a university..."

"You are not a lowly professor. You are one of the smartest men I know."

"Let me finish." said the Professor. "You are used to being with big name movie stars. Strong, dashing men. I...I don't belong in that world. The press would.."

"Would what?" pressed Ginger.

"Go on about how much more better you could do. How you could have any of the handsome stars of Hollywood and yet you settled for me. And it wouldn't be long before you believed it."

Ginger shook her head. "You are wrong. I wouldn't believe it. I don't give a damn what the press says. I want to be with you...I...I...I love you."

"You say that now Ginger but..."

"But nothing. I love you damnit." Ginger crushed her lips against his hard.

He was helpless to fight her. His arms made their way around her slender body. They fell back on the lab table still wrapped in eachother's arms. The door to the lab opened.

"Oh...I..." stammered Barbara, the lab assistant. She turned embarrassed as the two stood up.

Ginger smiled. "Sorry..got a bit carried away."

Barbara saw who it was. "Wow. Ginger Grant." She said in awe.

"Yes. It's me." said Ginger.

"You were on that island with the Professor." said Barbara.

"I was. It was quite an experience." Ginger said. "I got to know him very well."

"It was nice to meet you." said Barbara. "I'm a big fan of your movies."

"Thank you very much."

"I just wanted to drop off these samples." said Barbara setting down a small box. "I'll be out of your way. Again it was nice to meet you." She shook Ginger's hand and left the lab.

Ginger turned back to the Professor. "So..where were we?" She said in a seductive tone.

"Ginger I don't think..."

"I love you." said Ginger. "I'm not letting you get away from me. I don't want any other man. I want YOU."

Ginger kissed him again and then turned to leave. "I mean it. You are going to be mine." She said as she opened the door. "Don't try to fight me."

The Professor sighed as she left. Fight her? How could he possibly fight her? There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think of her. Her red hair and ivory skin. Those beautiful emerald eyes. No woman could ever come close to her. But the thought of living in her world? He wasn't sure he could do it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Professor arrived back to his home carrying his briefcase full of his research papers. His encounter with Ginger was still on his mind. Saying she loved him and how she wanted to be with him. He wanted to believe her but...there was that doubt lurking in his mind. How could she possibly be happy with him with all those other rich famous movie stars out there?

When they were on the island it was different. They were all apart of eachother's worlds. They had to come together to survive. And they did. Ginger was truly amazing. Even though she was a famous movie star, she still pitched in to help no matter what the chore. She would even do laundry for everyone and hang it on a vine to dry. He admired her for her spirit. Making the best of the situation. She was used to luxurious lush surrounding and yet there she was, happily living in a bambo hut on some deserted island in the pacific.

Sighing he set his briefcase down on a table and went over to the bar to pour himself a drink. They weren't on the island anymore. They were back to their old lives. Or somewhat back to it.

Mr. Howell made a fortune selling that perfume the Professor came up with. It had to be tweeked a bit of course now that other resources were at their disposal but it was a big seller. Thurston offered to share the profits with the Professor since it was technically his invention but the Professor politely declined. Thurston insisted that the Professor reap some reward from his work, so he donated the money to the research lab of the university of which the Professor was grateful.

As for the Skipper, he officially was retired from the sea however he couldn't actually stay away from it all together. He got a small job taking people out dolphin watches. He enjoyed himself a great deal.

Gilligan got a job working for Mr. Howell. He hired him as part of the crew of one of his several yachts. Gilligan was in charge of making sure everything was in tip top shape. Made sure the boat shined and gleamed inside and out. He did allow Gilligan to occasionally take his smaller yacht out once in awhile to fish.

The island life that they had grown accustomed to was no more. He could no longer come up with excuses to see Ginger or claim he needed her help with something. That ridiculous scheme to make everyone think Ginger was psychic was just his way of being able to be close to her. Now they were back home, he couldn't be close to her.  
No, she was a big movie star. He didn't fit into that life. All those rich famous people. It was better that he made that clean break. Not that he didn't wonder. Wonder what it would have been like if he didn't leave that day. Didn't drive away. Didn't see that redheaded goddess standing there all alone.

The Professor took a sip of his drink and set it down. He sat back on the brown sofa going over it in his mind again and again.

_What if he never drove off in that car? What would have happened? _It was a puzzle in his mind.

No. He thought to himself. He made the right logical decision. It would never work. It couldn't work. True leaving Ginger was the hardest thing he ever did but it was done. She could go on and be with someone who was worthy of her.

**Harry's Bar**

"He said what?" said an astonished Mary Ann as she sat at the bar with Ginger at Harry's.

"You heard me." replied Ginger. "He thinks that I would leave him for some rich famous movie star. Can you believe that? I don't want a rich handsome famous movie star. I want my Professor." She pouted.

Mary Ann shook her head. "I don't believe it. How could he be so stubborn?" She frowned. "How could he think you want another man? You made it clear that you love him."

"I don't know." sighed Ginger. "But I'm not giving up. I'll get him back yet. You wait and see."

"How are you going to do that?"

Ginger grinned. "I have an idea. You see my new movie is a mystery/romance. And the main female character is Vivian Worthington. She is a scientist who come up some big formula. Well in order for me to fully prepare for this role, I'm going to need to get some type of background in science..."

Mary Ann smiled. "And that's where the Professor comes in."

"Right." said Ginger. "I'll tell him I need his help understanding science and then..."

"What a great plan." said Mary Ann excitedly then she though a minute. "You think he'll go for it?"

"Of course he will." assured Ginger. "I'll just explain to him that there was no one else I could possibly turn to."

"Very sneaky." said Mary Ann. "Very Ginger Grant."

"Thank you." smiled Ginger. "So what about you? You haven't told me if there was anyone in your life."

"That's because there is no one." sighed Mary Ann resting her face in her hands. "No one interesting. Yeah sure there are some nice guys at school but.."

"But...what? Mary Ann what is it?"

"Nothing." She said blushing.

"Now don't tell me nothing. It's something." pressed Ginger. "Spill it."

"You are going to think I'm weird."

"No I won't. I promise."

"Well...I don't know...I sort of...well...I think I got a tiny crush on..." She hesitated before saying. "Gilligan."

"Gilligan? Really? Does he know."

"No!" exclaimed Mary Ann at the horror of Gilligan knowing her secret. "I couldn't possibly tell him that."

"Why not? He's a sweet guy."

"I know but he's so...I don't know...awkward and clumsy and...he always made me laugh. And I always thought...kind of cute."

"Do you think he could feel the same way about you?"

"What? Think I'm awkward and clumsy?"

"No silly." laughed Ginger. "I mean do you think it's possible he could have a little crush on you."

"Me? Oh heavens no. I'm sure all the men on the island dreamed of _you_ Ginger." She stopped when she realized what she said. "I didn't mean it that way..I..."

"I know what you meant." said Ginger. "Mary Ann you are a very pretty young lady. I'm sure that Gilligan may like you in that way. You should find out."

"I guess so. You know my class is supposed cook dinner for a party at the yacht club next Saturday. I know Gilligan works for Mr. Howell now. I wonder if...You think he would be there?"

"Possibly."

"Would you go Ginger? Please I need your moral support in case..."

"I'll be there." She said placing a reassuring hand on Mary Ann's. "But trust me when I say Gilligan probably feels the same way about you."

Mary Ann nodded and then laughed. "You know being on that island was really life changing don't you think?"

"Yes it was. agreed Ginger. "But in a good way. If I hadn't gotten on the Minnow..if I hadn't decided that a three hour tour away from everything for awhile would be a good idea...I never would have met the Professor. It was fate."

"Maybe you should tell him that." offered Mary Ann.

"Don't worry about me." said Ginger confidently. "One way or another...I'm going to get my darling Professor."

**Professor's House**

The doorbell rang and the Professor got up to answer it. He opened the door to find his lab assistant Barbara standing there.

"Hello." He greeted. "What brings you here?"

"I'm sorry to bother you." the blonde said. "I know this could wait until tomorrow but I wanted to bring you this additional research I did. Have you take a look at it."

"I will. Thank you." said the Professor taking the file folder.

"Can I come in a minute?" asked Barbara.

"Sure okay." said the Professor holding the door open for her.

Barbara stepped inside and looked around. Not much of a home she thought. Not a lot fo sentimental pictures or anything around. she did spot however one small picture in a frame of the Professor and the other castaways after they were rescued. She picked it up. "Looks like a great bunch of people." She said.

"They were." said the Professor.

Barbara studied Ginger's picture. "She is quite beautiful." She remarked.

"Huh?" asked the Professor absentminded as he looked over the research Barbara brought over.

"Ginger Grant." She responded. "She's quite beautiful. Don't you agree?"

"Yes. She is." smiled the Professor politely not wishing to discuss Ginger. "This research you did it quite extraordinary..."

Barbara sighed. "Forget the research...Tell me...Is there something between you and Ginger Grant?"

"Well..."

"Before you try and say no may I remind you that I saw you two together today in a very uh...compromising position..."

"Look Barbara, it's complicated."

"Complicated? How? She's gorgeous. She's famous. She's a movie star. And she clearly adores you. What's the problem?"

"We have different lives. She has her movies and I...well I have my research in the lab."

"You could have both you know." Barbara pointed out. "Don't you love her?"

"Of course I do." said the Professor. "But..

"But what? You haven't been out with one woman since returning from the island. You drown yourself in your work.."

"I don't..."

"Yes you do." insisted Barbara. "Why won't you give Ginger a chance?"

"I told you. It's not that simple okay?"

"No it is simple. You are just making it more difficult than it needs to be. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that Barbara left shutting the door behind her. It irked her so much to see the Professor do this. She liked him a great deal. Admired his intellect when it came to science. He was like the older brother she never had. Well she had an older brother but he was into other things not science. She enjoyed working with him and thought he deserved a good woman. Ginger Grant could be it but he was being hard headed.

**Back inside the house**

The Professor thought about what Barbara said. Making it more difficult than it needed to be.  
He acknowledged a part of that may be true however he still didn't think their two worlds could ever come together. It just couldn't happen. No matter how much it hurt...He had to do whatever it took to forget all about Ginger Grant. Forget their time on the island. Forget all about that time he saw her...saw her bathing in a waterfall. He knew he shouldn't look but he couldn't help himself. Never in his life had he witnessed anything more beautiful. It caused a reaction he hadn't experienced in a long time.

He sat back down on the sofa and remembered how they all tried to boost Ginger's confidence by putting on that musical production of Hamlet. He never told the others how much it killed him to see her down like that. He wanted to kill that stupid producer..laughing at Ginger like that. She didn't deserve that at all.

He recalled seeing her on the stage they had built. Acting out her part. He remembered thinking how radiant she looked. And also remembered the twinge of jealousy he felt when she kissed Gilligan aka Hamlet during the production. Just like the jealousy that came when "Gilligan" went after Ginger. Kissing her and saying how madly in love they were. Gilligan always claimed there was another Gilligan on the island. A double but they never believed him. No matter, he was going to go on with his life and Ginger Grant just simply would not have a part of it. No matter what.

**Ginger's Mansion**

Ginger hung up the phone with a smile. It was all set. She spoke with Billy Wildstein, the producer of the movie, and he agreed it would be best for her to have a small background knowledge of science.  
It would make her more believable in the role. He agreed to get in touch with the university and set it up so that the Professor could help Ginger prepare.

She pulled out a picture she had of the seven of them. The same one the Professor had in his home. She looked at the Professor's picture. "We are going to be together again my love. You wait and see." She pressed her finger tips to her lips and then touched his picture. She set it down and smiled with satisfaction. "You wait and see."  
The thought of being in his arms again was intoxicating. No man ever made her feel the way he did. She wasn't about to let it slip away from her. He was hers. Plain and simple. Whatever it took to make him see that, she would do it.


	3. Chapter 3

Gilligan stood on Mr. Howell's luxury yacht swabbing the deck with his mop. He enjoyed being near boats and the sea.  
It was a part of him. He was so grateful when Mr. Howell offered him a job maintaining his various sea vessels.

As he continued to work as usual his mind drifted to a certain pretty brunette. Her beautiful kind smile.  
He missed her a lot. And her pies. He most certainly missed her pies. But there was more to her than just that.  
She was the kindest most caring person he had ever had known. He had been drawn to her from the moment she stepped on the Minnow that fateful trip. Gilligan never let his feelings be known to her.

He always felt he was just too clumsy and stupid to gain the interest of Mary Ann. Not that she ever made him feel that way. Because she didn't. She never treated him like he was a half-witted idiot. But she was gone from his life.

They all had their separate lives now. At least he did still get to see the Skipper. He helped him every other weekend on his dolphin watch runs.

Gilligan continued to scrub the deck till it shined. Just the way Mr. Howell wanted it. He came up to the railing and rested a minute. Leaning on the mop, he gazed out to the ocean water and thought of her...

He always thought of her. She was always on his lonely mind. In his dreams.

Yes she was in his dreams alright. Every night he dreamt of her. Kissing her. Holding her. Touching her soft skin.  
His mind was filled with images of the brown haired beauty. Her smile. Her loving eyes. Her gentle ways. Her laughter.

He wished he could see her again but he doubted that would ever happen. Besides she probably had a million boyfriends. There was no way she could ever really love him.

**University**

"So when is this movie star person supposed to get here?" asked Barbara as she straightened up the lab.

"Soon." replied the Professor. "Should be here any minute."

"They are preparing for some role you said?"

"Yes. One of the main characters is a scientist and the producer thought it would be a good idea for the actor to have some knowledge of science to make the role more believable."

"Sounds exciting." replied Barbara.

Leonard, one of the other professors in the lab, twisted his hands with excitement. "I can't wait to meet this movie star! How exciting to have one here in our own facility!"

The Professor smiled. "Relax Leonard they are a person just like you and me."

Leonard waved his hand. "No they aren't. They are famous!"

"Listen to him Leonard. He knows what he is talking about." smiled Barbara. "After all he's had uh experience with movie stars." She added slyly.

The Professor turned and frowned slightly at his assistant. "Very funny."

Barbara grinned and said nothing.

The door to the lab opened. "Here I am."

The Professor looked over and his heartbeat quickened. "Ginger." He said.

She looked amazing. Simply amazing. Her red hair was pulled on top of her head. She wore a simple white blouse and black skirt and a white lab coat.

"Hello darling." She replied as she walked over to him. She placed a small kiss on his lips. "So good of you to help me."

The Professor was stunned. "You...you are the..."

"That's right." Ginger smiled sweetly. "I'm going to play Vivian Worthington. She's a scientist so I want to know all I can about the subject."

Leonard stood there in awe of Ginger while Barbara tried not to laugh.

"Wow." said Leonard. "You're...you're Ginger Grant!"

"That's right." replied Ginger.

"Such an honor to meet you!"

Leonard took Ginger's hand as to kiss it but the Professor quickly moved her hand away which Ginger delighted in noticing. Good he was jealous. Didn't want another man kissing her.

"Do you mind Leonard?" He said to his fellow colleague. "We have a lot of work to do."

"It was so nice meeting you Ms. Grant." gushed Leonard.

"Nice meeting you too." She smiled.

Barbara pulled Leonard's arm dragging him out of the lab. "Come on...I need you to help me find some books in the library. Let's go.."

Leonard quickly waved goodbye and the lab door was shut.

The Professor looked at Ginger. "Is this some kind of trick?" He asked.

"Why no darling." She purred. "I told you. I just simply need help understanding all this scientific stuff. I want to be able to portray a scientist accurately. Don't you want me to do a good job?" She asked cozying up to him.

"Uh..sure..." said the Professor feeling flustered. "Let's uh...let's get started."

He pulled some samples out and placed them under the microscope. He directed her to look into the lens.

"Wow this is fascinating." She said.

"Now if you turn the lens this way. You can see everything closer." said the Professor as he stood behind her. His lips were close to her neck and he took in the scent of her perfume. "What..what is that scent you are wearing?" He asked of her.

"Thurst For Love." replied Ginger. "You should know it. You are the one who invented it."

"Oh..yeah..that's right." the Professor replied feeling slightly flush. "The one Mr. Howell named as a testament for his love for Mrs. Howell."

Thurst was short for Thurston and the Love part was for the pet named he called Mrs. Howell. Lovey. Ginger thought it was clever.

"You remember when you were gathering flower samples to make the perfume." asked Ginger.

Did he remember? Of course he did. Practically every second of his life he thought about that day.

"Remember..remember when I found that pretty white flower and you put it in my hair."

The Professor swallowed hard. It was burned in his memory for life. He recalled every moment. The taste of her lips.  
The scent of her skin. The way she felt in his arms. Kissing her voluptuous body...Remembered how he whispered in her ear...telling her to call him Roy...The way she responded to him...

"Um.." said the Professor awkwardly. "I think we should uh..."

Ginger turned around. "It was the best moment of my whole life." She said placing her hands on his shoulders. "I never felt that kind of love before. So passionate." She moved closer to him. "Don't you agree?"

"Well...I..sometimes...a chemical reaction.." He sputtered helplessly.

Ginger giggled. "Oh Professor." She said. "Shall we get back to work?"

She turned back to the microscope and the Professor loosened his tied suddenly feeling very hot.

**Mr. Howell's Yacht**

Gilligan finished cleaning the deck and put the mop back in the supply closet along with the bucket.  
He left the yacht and hopped down to a small little boat that drifted beside the huge yacht. He climbed on board and went over to his hammock.

Getting in the hammock, his thought once again returned to Mary Ann. The time that Mrs. Howell tried to fix him up with her. How stupid could he have been? It was the perfect opportunity to let her know just how he felt and he blew it. She was never going to think of him as anything more than a friend. That he was certain of. She was way too pretty for him. A sweet girl like Mary Ann deserved a strong handsome man. Not a bumbling fool like him.

**Mary Ann's Place**

She looked over a dozen outfits still none of them seemed right. She tossed the latest one on the bed with the others.

Sighing Mary Ann sat down on the edge of the bed. She still had no idea if Gilligan was going to be at that yacht club party but if there was any chance..she wanted to look her best.

Maybe Ginger could help her. Mary Ann thought about calling her but then realized Ginger was at the university trying to win over a very stubborn professor. She smiled thinking about whatever trick Ginger was going to use on the Professor. Mary Ann admired her gumption. Sometimes she wished she had that. If she did see Gilligan, she had no idea what she was going to say to him. And what his reaction would be. The last thing she wanted to do was scare him off. He wasn't the type you could just blurt out and "I love you" to.

She had to find a way to make him see that she cared for him deeply. Just how she was going to manage that feat was another issue. He was the dearest man she ever met. So kind and loving. And generous.

That time he thought he won a million dollar sweepstakes and how he was going to give everyone else a share of the money so they could be in the Howell's millionaire club. She chuckled at the look on Mr. Howell's face when everyone handed him an IOU.

It was so sweet of Gilligan to want to include everyone. That's just the type of person he was. And the type of man she wanted. One way or another, she was going to make Gilligan see how perfect he was for her. She pictured the big romantic moment in her mind...She would be a the party...he would be there looking dashing in a sailor uniform...She would waltz up to him...they would dance..He would escort her home..She would gaze into his eyes and their lips would linger and ever so slightly meet..expressing how they felt...

**University**

"Oh Professor thank you so much for your help." said Ginger. "I'm getting a much better understanding of everything now."

"You're welcome." replied the Professor still intoxicated at how wonderful that perfume smelled on Ginger.

She turned his head towards him. "This chemistry stuff really isn't that hard to grasp once you understand how it all works."

"You have to be careful though." said the Professor. "Sometimes...mixing chemicals...it can..cause an explosion..." He leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips.

Ginger fought the urge to deepen the kiss. She was just going to allow him to kiss her the way he wanted. Let him remember the love she knew he had for her.

The kiss broke and he looked into her eyes. "You are still so beautiful." He said softly.

"And you are still so strong and handsome." Ginger replied softly.

The Professor pulled back and cleared his throat. "I uh...I hope this helps you in your role." He said.

"Oh it will." said Ginger. "I really appreciate everything." She went to leave and then turned. "You know there is going to be a party at the yacht club on Saturday. The ones the Howell's belong to...I was wondering...would you want to come?"

"I..well..."

"Oh it will be fun. You know Mary Ann is in culinary school. Her class is doing the cooking. Wouldn't it be fun to catch up with her? And you know Gilligan works for Mr. Howell. He might be there. Don't you want to see everyone again?"

"I guess if you put it that way...sure...sounds like fun."

"Great." said Ginger grasping her hands. "What time can you pick me up?"

"Pick you up?"

"Yes silly...you're my date for the party. It's customary to pick a girl up for a date."

"But...I..."

"Six sounds good." said Ginger. "Here is my address." She took out a piece of paper and wrote it down and placed it in his hand. "I'll see you then."

She kissed him once more and then left the lab. She stood outside the door leaning up against it grinning to herself. Oh darling did you really think you could get rid of me that easily? Now all she had to do was think of the perfect gown to wear to the party. She would reel him back in in no time. Her dear darling Roy was going to learn, Ginger Grant wasn't so easy to escape. She walked down the hallway satisfied.

**The Lab**

The Professor stood there with the piece of paper in his hand. How did she do it? How did she manage to get..He should know better. She's Ginger Grant. She's going to get what she wants no matter how much he resisted. Well he was going to do whatever it took to do just that at the party. She wasn't going to lure him in. No he just wasn't going to let her...Who was he kidding? She just did! Well it was just a minor slip on his part. At the party he would stand firm and not allow himself to be drawn into her seductive ways.

If the others were going to be there as she said, then he would just busy himself talking to them and catching up and that would keep Ginger at a distance.

Barbara came back in the lab and grinned at him. "So did you two make out again?"

The Professor gave her a look. "Very funny." He replied. "I helped her with understanding science. That is all."

"Oh really?" said Barbara. "So you are the one who wears red lipstick?" She said pointing out the lipstick stain on his face.

The Professor quickly grabbed a tissue and wiped it away. "It was nothing." He insisted.

Barbara shook her head. "What is that in your hand?"

"Nothing." He said trying to shove the paper in his pocket but Barbara quickly grabbed it.

"It's an address." She said. "It's her address isn't it?"

"Barbara...it's not what you think..."

"Hmmm...why would Ginger Grant give you her address...don't tell me...you are taking her out on a date!"

"Not exactly." clarified the Professor. "We are just going to a party to see some of our old friends."

"So you are her date!" said Barbara with glee.

"I wouldn't exactly say..."

"That's so wonderful...say you know you need to get a new suit!" She said. "I know...I'll help you pick one out!" She took his arm and dragged him out of the lab.

The Professor wondered how he was being talked into all these things.


	4. Chapter 4

"There...perfect." smiled Ginger as she finished up Mary Ann's make-up. She handed her a mirror and Mary Ann checked her reflection.

"You think it's okay? You don't think Gilligan will think..."

"Relax." said Ginger putting the lipstick tube back in her make-up bag. "You look beautiful. The make-up is subtle and brings out your natural beauty."

Mary Ann smiled and put the mirror down. "I hope Gilligan likes it."

"He will. He will be falling all over himself over you." assured Ginger.

She stood up and picked up the sky blue dress from the bed. "Especially when he sees you in this number."

Mary Ann looked it over. "You don't think it's too...little school girlish do you?"

"Will you stop worrying." laughed Ginger. "It's a simple and elegant and off the shoulders and it looks terrific on you."

Mary Ann stood up and took the dress in her hand. "I know you are right. I just want everything to be perfect. I want to look perfect...I..."

"I know honey I know." said Ginger putting her arm around her friend. "Everything is going to be perfect. Your hair looks gorgeous." She had wrapped Mary Ann's brunette locks up into a loose knot on top of her head. She let little ringlets hang down to frame her face. "Your make-up is perfect, you are wearing just the right amount of perfume. Gilligan will go crazy over you."

"Like the Professor will go crazy over you?" Mary Ann grinned.

"Well...maybe not the same level...after all the effect I have on him is different.."

Mary Ann laughed. "I'm surprised he survived "helping" you with science. I wish I could have been there. I almost felt sorry for the man after you told me what happened."

Ginger grinned. "That was just the beginning...He has no idea..."

"I hope things work out for you." Mary Ann said seriously. "I always thought you two were perfect for eachother."

Ginger smiled. "Thank you. That's sweet of you to say. Don't you worry about things working out between you and a certain sailorman. They will. Trust me."

**Professor's Home (Later that evening)**

"This suit is just perfect on you!" exclaimed Barbara. "You look so handsome!"

The Professor stood in front of the mirror. He almost didn't recognize himself. He wore a dark black jacket and starch white dress shirt and black tie. "I still don't know about this." He sighed.

Barbara rolled her eyes. "You are something you know that? Most men would kill to have Ginger Grant after them. You act like it's the plague or something. For crying out loud, relax and enjoy yourself. More importantly, enjoy being with her. You know you love her so you might as well stop trying to fight it." Barbara adjusted the sleeves on his jacket.

"Perfect." She frowned at his expression. "Can you at least TRY to smile? You are going out with a beautiful movie star not a school marm."

The Professor sighed again. "Okay..I'll try."

"Good." replied Barbara. She eyed the clock. "It's almost time. Now let's go."

"You really don't need to drive me." said the Professor.

"Yes I do." said Barbara firmly. "If I let you drive yourself..you will show up at her door and turn away and run. I'm going to make sure you don't have an escape route. Now move it."

The Professor gave up and followed Barbara out the car.

**Ginger's Mansion**

Jill studied Ginger and smiled. All the years she had known her she never saw her go through all this trouble for a man. She must really love this Professor.

"This Professor must be pretty special to you." She said to Ginger.

"He is. He's the most wonderful man I've ever known." smiled Ginger with a dreamy expression on her face.

Phil shook his head with a smile. "You are quite a lady Ginger. Going after what you want. I admire you."

"Thank you Phil." Ginger said as she sprayed her perfume. "I appreciate all you've done for me. Helping me find him."

"Happy to do it." said Jill. "You deserve to have a good man in your life. And if this Professor is it...whatever it takes to help you win him over..We are more than happy to help."

"You two are the best." said Ginger as she stood and hugged them both. "Now...scoot Phil...I need to get my dress on."

"Yes boss." He said as he gave her a salute and walked out of the bedroom.

Jill took the dress off the hook it was hanging on. "It's absolutely beautiful." She said to Ginger.

It was a red silk gown with a plunging neckline and a slit up the side of the skirt. She helped Ginger into it and Ginger stood back admiring her reflection in the mirror.

"Perfect." She said with satisfaction. The red really set off her own lovely red hair and accented her green eyes.  
She stepped into a pair of red heels. Checking her make-up again she then glanced at the clock. He should arrive any minute now.

"Okay." said Ginger. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck sweetheart." said Jill patting her arm. She then headed out herself to go back home.

The doorbell rang and Ginger called out to Phil to answer the door. Phil went over to the white door and pulled it open. "Hello." He greeted.

"Hello. I'm um Ginger's date." The Professor felt like a sixteen year old kid all of a sudden.

"Yes...you must be the Professor. Roy...is it?"

"Yes. That's right."

"Please come in. Ginger will be down in a minute."

The Professor stepped inside and looked around. It was certainly luxurious. Shiny crystal chandelier.  
Gleaming marble floor. Fresh flowers in crystal vases.

A few seconds later, his eyes went to the staircase and his breath caught as he saw her. A beautiful redheaded goddess of beauty making her decent down the stairs in a stunning red gown. He was mesmerized watching her every move.

Smiling, Ginger made her way over to him. Phil said a quick good night and left.

It was just Ginger and the Professor.

"Hello darling." She greeted him.

The Professor stared at her in awe. She was so beautiful. So glamorous. So...so unworthy of someone like him.  
"I...I...can't.." He stammered. "I can't...I'm sorry...I can't do this. I should..I should leave...You are a wonderful woman Ginger but we.."

Ginger reached her boiling point. She could not take it anymore. Sick of his excuses. Tired of having to chase him only to have him run further and further away. Her emerald eyes flashing she advanced towards him.

"That is _it_!" She exclaimed. "I'm sick of this! I don't know what to think anymore!"

"Ginger..."

"I don't want to hear your bumbling explanations!" She shrieked. "I love you! What is so damn hard to understand about that! I love _you_ . I don't want any of those damn rich movie stars! I want _you_! All you do is push me away! Why! Why do you keep pushing me! Why the hell did you make love to me on that damn island if you didn't.."

Hot tears weld up and poured down her face ruining her make-up but she didn't give a damn.

Finally the Professor spoke. "You know why I took that three hour trip on the Minnow?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Ginger sniffed wiping her eyes with a handkerchief she had in her red purse. "No."

"I saw you."

"Me?"

"Yes. I was walking by the boats and I saw you board the ship. I don't know what came over me but..I knew that I had to be on that boat too. The thought of not...I couldn't stand the thought of not being able to ever see you again. So..I paid the fare and got on board. Then we were shipwrecked. And you know what...I never felt so lucky in my life. Not only did I get to meet this beautiful woman...I was stranded on an island with her. And I got to know her. And love her. You weren't a big time movie star. You were just Ginger. And the more I saw who you were...the deeper I fell for you. I knew that if I...If I found a way to make you mine...I could never lose you. There was only the seven of us. No one would come between us. I could have you forever. That's why I made love to you. Because I was content to spend my life on that island with you. I didn't care if we never got rescued. As long as I was with you, nothing else mattered.  
But we were rescued. We were brought out of our little island and back to the real world. The world in which you are a big time movie star with men falling at your feet. Rich powerful men. I..was afraid..afraid that you would want one of those men. And it angered me. It angered me that you would go to one of those men who I knew wouldn't treat you right. I heard your stories about the men you dated. They never deserved you. It made me crazy and the thought that you would possibly leave me for one of them...I couldn't take it. I love you Ginger. I don't ever want to lose you. I couldn't handle it. I never...no other woman..."

Ginger wiped the tears from her eyes. She spoke up. "You coward. I would never leave you. I told you I would never leave you. Is that not good enough for you? How many times do I have to prove to you...It's _you_ I love. The only man I want is _you_. Why...why don't you believe me! Why don't you trust me..why can't you..."

She was stopped when the Professor moved closer and placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

Ginger wanted to pull away but her defenses were weak. She gave up trying.

Suddenly, she felt herself being swept up and carried. She looked and saw she was being carried up the stairs. Her arms clung to the Professor tightly. He found her bedroom. The door was ajar so he kicked it open wider with his foot. He brought her inside and shut the door with his foot.

The Professor set Ginger down on the bed. She sat up and bit watching him take off his jacket and tie. He walked over to the bed and slid in next her. Taking her in his arms, he brought his lips close to hers and kissed her.

**Yacht Party**

Mary Ann checked her watch. She wondered where Ginger was. She said she would be there.

Sighing she stood there watching the guests. So far she didn't see Gilligan. Maybe he wouldn't show. Everyone seemed to enjoy the food. The class did a fabulous job. The whole place looked incredible with all the nautical decorations.

Mary Ann smiled when she saw Mrs. Howell on the outside patio. She walked over to the glass door and stepped outside.

Mrs. Howell looked up from her drink and smiled. "Mary Ann!" She exclaimed as she hurried over to her. "So good to see you!" She gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Howell. You look beautiful." Mary Ann said commenting on the lovely gold dress the older woman was wearing.

"Thank you darling. You look wonderful too. You were always so pretty."

"Oh you are too kind." said Mary Ann. She then looked around. "Where is Mr. Howell."

"Oh darling he's busy yaking it up with his yacht buddies." She said gesturing to where the older gentleman was standing court with the other men.

"How have you been darling?" Mrs. Howell inquired.

"I'm good. I'm in culinary school. Actually I'm in the class that cooked the food for the party."

"You all did a terrific job. The food is simply marvelous." She said. "You are going to make a wonderful chef."

"Lovey." called Mr. Howell. "Lovey can you please come here a minute."

"Oh dear." said Mrs. Howell. "I'll see you later. Enjoy yourself dear." She said as she rushed off to her husband's side.

Mary Ann looked around and still saw no sign of Gilligan. Her heart began to sink. Maybe he wasn't going to be there after all.

**Ginger's Mansion**

The kisses became more heated as the two clung to eachother.  
Ginger's breathing heightened as the Professor's lips moved to the soft skin of her neck and then down to her chest.

He reached behind and unzipped the back of her gown. He pulled it away from her body and gazed upon her. Still a stunning beauty. Gently, he placed kisses on her breasts, licking her hard nipples. Ginger writhed in ecstasy. "Oh...Professor...Roy..." She moaned softly.

Her silk stockings were soon pulled off. The Professor placed soft kisses on her bent knee and down her thigh.  
"Roy..Roy..." Her eyes went wide as she felt something pleasurable between her legs. "Oh God...Oh yes..." Ginger bit her lip as he was bringing her to the edge. The Professor lifted his head and moved back up and began kissing her lips again. His hands fondling the soft flesh of her breasts.

Her hands fumbled with his belt and unzipped him. He took her hands and pinned them above her head. Kissing her cheeks and her jaw line and then moved to her ear.

"You are so beautiful Ginger...So beautiful." He whispered to her.

Ginger freed her hands long enough to rip open his shirt and tear it off. He threw it to the floor and preceded to kiss her again.

Pulling her closer, he pressed himself against her and his hardened manhood slid inside her.  
"Oh God yes...Oh yess." Ginger wrapped herself around him tightly.

"I want you Ginger." He said to her hotly. "I want you..I want you to..." He whispered in her ear and Ginger's cheeks turned flush. She never heard him speak that way and it turned her on on so many levels. They moved together as one on the bed forgetting everything but each other.

**Yacht Party**

Mary Ann was having a semi-good time with her two classmates Beth and Alice but she kept checking for that sailorman. Still didn't see him. It wasn't the only thing that brought her down. It was another classmate of hers. Chad Bellington. He was a pompous ass as far as she was concerned. She did her best to try and avoid him but he was always there. Like now.

"Mary Ann..would you care to dance?" He asked of her.

She rolled her eyes. "No Chad. I told you. I don't want to dance."

"Come one..one dance. That's all." He said taking her hand.

She pulled it away. "I said No." She said to him firmly.

"What is your problem?" Chad said annoyed. "I'm just asking you to dance.'

"And I'm telling you I don't want to dance with you." snapped Mary Ann.

"Come on..." said Chad taking hold of her wrist.

"Hey." Mary Ann since wincing. "Let go...you are hurting me.."

She struggled to free her wrist when all of a sudden...

"Let her go." a voice said.

Mary Ann looked to see who came to her rescue and her heart pounded. Gilligan.

"Let her go." Gilligan said strongly to Chad.

Chad scuffed at him. "Who are you?" He said unimpressed.

"I'm the one who is going to take you out in one move if you don't unhand her." replied Gilligan not fazed at all by Chad.

Chad dropped Mary Ann's wrist and looked over at her. "You would rather be with this clown than me? You really sunk low. Isn't he the reason that you ended up stranded on that island?"

Gilligan was going to speak but Mary Ann held up her hand. Her eyes flashing with anger she spoke to Chad.

"He is the reason I'm alive. He saved all our lives. If he wasn't for his courage...we would have all drowned. I owe my life to him. Which is more than anyone could say for you Chad. You could never show the bravery he showed. And continued to show when we were on that island. He faced down danger you couldn't imagine. I don't think I could have survived without him."

Chad's jaw dropped at her speech and then he sulked off in a huff.

Gilligan looked at Mary Ann. "Did you really mean what you said?"

"Yes." She smiled. "I did. Every word. You were very brave Gilligan."

"Thanks Mary Ann."

"Thank you for rescuing me again." She said. "You are my knight in shining armor."

Gilligan turned red. "Oh gee Mary Ann..." He said with a silly grin.

"You are." She insisted. She then looked him over. "And you look very handsome." She said admring his blue jacket with gold crest. He wore white pants and a white sea cap.

"You look very pretty." He said looking over her blue dress. "Very pretty."

"Thank you Gilligan." She said.

"Say you want to join me inside?" He asked of her holding out his arm.

Mary Ann took his arm. "Love too." She replied.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N FYI if you ever saw the movie Overboard, I did steal something from it. I needed some sea tale to throw in and that one from Overboard was all I could think of.**  
_

* * *

Mary Ann walked back into the party on Gilligan's arm. Suddenly, the it seemed brighter, the decorations more beautiful, the music more happy. She smiled as she looked over at Gilligan feeling so happy he was there.

They walked down to the buffet table and Gilligan picked up a small plate. He filled it with shrimp as he spoke to Mary Ann.

"What have you been up to lately?" He asked of her.

"Oh I'm in culinary school. My class cooked the food and dinner for the party."

"Wow. That's great." said Gilligan popping a shrimp in his mouth. "You were always such a good cook. You would make a great chef. You always made the best pies."

Mary Ann laughed. "Yeah you always did like my coconut cream pies."

"I miss those pies." said Gilligan.

"I'll bake one for you sometime." smiled Mary Ann. "For old times' sake."

"That would be great." said Gilligan. "By the way, have you kept in touch with any of the others?"

Mary Ann nodded. "I've been in touch with Ginger. I ran into her at Harry's Bar. I work there now to help pay for school."

"How's she been?" asked Gilligan.

"She's doing good. She's been offered a role in a new movie. She's going to play a scientist."

"Wow. That's great. I never understood that science stuff. Whenever the Professor talked about that stuff, I never knew what he was saying."

Mary Ann giggled. "I didn't either. But you know he is helping Ginger prepare for her role."

"He is?"

"Yes. Actually...it's kind of a ploy..You see Ginger is in love with the Professor."

"Ginger loves the Professor? That's big. I had no idea."

"I kind of suspected something but she never told me."

"The Professor would be lucky to have her. She's so beautiful and glamorous. Does he love her?"

"I think he may but you know how he is...he's being very stubborn."

Gilligan laughed. "I bet Ginger will get him in no time. She could get any man."

"She could." agreed Mary Ann. "She really wants the Professor and I think she will get him."

**Ginger's Mansion**

Ginger smiled as the Professor kissed her soft supple neck. She turned her head and noticed the time. "Oh...We are missing the party." She said.

"No we aren't." replied the Professor in between kisses. "I know I'm not missing it."

Ginger giggled. "I was supposed to be there for Mary Ann...I hope she is not disappointed."

"You can make it up to her another time." said the Professor moving down and placing kisses on Ginger's breasts.

Mary Ann and the party was forgotten as the Professor took Ginger back in his arms. He never wanted to let go of her. He wanted to hold her forever. Ginger wrapped her arms around him tightly. This was all she wanted. This man loving her. It's all that mattered to her.

The Professor moved up and kissed her lips passionately. He loved the taste of her lips. Like fine wine.  
He loved everything about her. The scent of her skin...the silkiness of her hair. He wanted to drink all of her in. She was like a drug and he was addicted to her.

Ginger moaned softly feeling him inside her again. "Oh yesss..Ahhh...Oh Roy..."  
Her soft cries aroused him more and encouraged him to increase his pace. Ginger felt as if her body was on fire. "Yes...Yes..Oh please...don't..stop..."

"Ginger...my sweet beautiful sexy Ginger...I love you..." He groaned in her ear.

The two clung to eachother tight giving into the increasing passion they both were feeling.

**Yacht Party**

"You know Ginger was supposed to be here with the Professor. I guess they couldn't make it."

"You don't think something bad happened do you?" asked a worried Gilligan.

Mary Ann smiled at his naiveté'. "No I don't think anything bad happened."

"I was wondering." She said changing the subject. "Have you been in touch with the Skipper?"

"Oh yeah." said Gilligan brightening up. "I see him all the time. He takes people out on dolphin watches and I help him out sometimes. You know know he has a new girlfriend. Her name is Sylvia. She is really nice."

"I'm happy for him. And I would love to meet Sylvia sometime."

Mr. Howell called out to Gilligan. "Gilligan my boy...can you come here a minute?"

"That's Mr. Howell. I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting here." smiled Mary Ann.

Gilligan set his plate down and headed outside to where Mr. Howell was.

Mary Ann stood there patiently waiting for his return when someone came up to her.

"What do you see in that stringbean?" snarled Chad.

Mary Ann fumed but kept in check. She turned to Chad. "I'm sorry what stringbean?"

"That wannabee sailor. How could you want that puny stringbean over a real man?"

"I don't want a puny stringbean over a real man. He _is_ a real man." retorted Mary Ann.

"Please." said Chad rolling his eyes. "He's not a man. I'm a man. You need to have a real man in your life." He yanked her out to the dance floor.

Mary Ann protested. "Let me go...Hey..I don't want to dance with you." She hit him with her fists but he was undeterred.

"Come on.." said Chad. "You know you want me." His hands wondered down her back and she tried to fend him off.

"I warned you." said a voice.

Chad looked and saw Gilligan standing there. "I warned you what would happen if you didn't unhand her."

Chad scuffed at him. "Get lost stringbean." He said.

As soon as he said those words, he found himself falling backwards and landing hard on the floor. He had no idea what had hit him and he didn't want to find out.

Mary Ann stared at Gilligan in awe.

"You okay?" Gilligan asked of her as Chad scampered away.

"I'm fine. You rescued me again."

"I'll always be there to rescue you." replied Gilligan.

Mary Ann said nothing but gazed at Gilligan in adoration. Gilligan lead her into a dance...

"Have I told you you look pretty?" asked Gilligan.

"You have but I don't mind hearing it again." replied Mary Ann

"You look pretty. Real pretty. I always thought..."

"Thought what? What is it Gilligan?"

"I...I always thought you were pretty. The prettiest girl I know."

"You are so sweet." said Mary Ann.

"It's true. I...I just wanted you to know.." said Gilligan.

"Gilligan..I meant what I said before. You are a very brave man. You saved our lives. We could have all...You saved us. I have always been grateful to you for that." said Mary Ann.

"Thank you Mary Ann. No one ever said that before." Gilligan replied.

Gilligan looked deeply into Mary Ann's eyes. Slowly he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.  
Mary Ann closed her eyes responding to his kiss. The two stood there in a loving embrace on the dance floor.

**Ginger's Mansion**

Ginger sighed happily leaning up against the pillows. Wow. That was amazing. She never knew the Professor...

She smiled to herself. And he was all hers. He loved her. The words she longed to hear. She recalled when he was engaged to that stupid old woman Erika. She resented that woman. Ginger knew that woman didn't care one iota for the Professor. She totally agreed with Mrs. Howell's assessment of her.  
The real reason Ginger had decided helped the Professor kiss so he would want her over that woman. She was sure that she felt something when she kissed him that time.

Well know she had him all to herself. He finally admitted it. He finally said he wanted her. No more did she have to suffer. No more did she have to deal with the pain of knowing he loved her but she couldn't have him.  
He was hers and she was never letting go. Ever.

Ginger looked towards the sound of the running shower. She couldn't help herself. She waited to long for this.  
Slowly, Ginger got up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom. She walked inside and over to the shower.

Gently she pulled back the shower curtain and stepped in the steamy shower. She put her arms around him and whispered. "Guess who?"

"The most beautiful woman in the world?"

Ginger giggled. "Good guess."

The Professor turned gently touching her cheek. "What brings you in here?"

"I was lonely." said Ginger in a seductive tone. "You left me there all by my lonesome self."

"I'm so sorry for that." He said. "I promise to never leave you all alone again." He pulled her closer.

"You know what they say..." said Ginger in a heated voice. "You have to watch when you mix chemicals...It can cause...

"An explosion." finished the Professor.

Ginger pressed her lips against his and their passion ignited again.

**Yacht Party**

Mary Ann stood outside with Gilligan watching the waves on the ocean.

Gilligan was standing behind Mary Ann with his arms wrapped around her.

"It's so beautiful." said Mary Ann.

"I love the ocean and the sea." remarked Gilligan. "It's so calming."

"Mmmm.." said Mary Ann resting her head back against his chest. "I love being here... with you."

"I love being here with you." said Gilligan kissing the top of her head.

Mary Ann noticed some waves kept splashing up near some rocks. "Why does it keep doing that?" She asked.

"What?"

"Those waves. They keep crashing up against those rocks like that."

"Oh that's an old sea tale." explained Gilligan. "You see there was this beautiful princess named Anna.  
She was in love with a farm boy named Antonio. Her father wasn't happy. He wanted her to marry a prince. She refused. Her father had Antonio banished and Anna cried. She watched his ship sail away and it broke her heart so she jumped in the water to swim to the ship. He saw and jumped in as well. They swam towards each ohter and then.."

"Kissed." finished Mary Ann dreamily.

"No." smiled Gilligan. "They drowned."

"How awful." said Mary Ann.

"Legend says that their spirits are in the water and when you see the water splash..that's them.."

"How romantic." sighed Mary Ann. She turned her head towards him. "Gilligan..would you swim out to me?"

"In a minute." was his response. "Would you..."

"In a second." replied Mary Ann. "Gilligan...I...I love you."

Gilligan responded by turning her towards him and placing his hands on the side of her neck. He gazed at her and leaned forward softly kissing her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Ginger sat on the bed brushing her red hair the next morning feeling happy. She wore a simple white floral print sundress. She watched as the Professor buttoned the sleeves on his blue shirt.

The starlet called her assistant Jill and asked she bring over clothes for the Professor.  
The ever the discreet assistant, didn't ask any questions and quickly brought over what the actress requested.

Ginger put her brush down and stood up. She moved behind the Professor putting her hands on his shoulders.  
"Can I ask you something?" She said.

"What would that be?" He asked combing his hair.

"When we were on the island...what did you dream about?" She wondered.

The Professor smiled. "You trying to get me into bed again?" He chuckled.

"I don't have to "try"." remarked Ginger seductively tracing his arm with her finger. "I can just snap my fingers and..." She then sensually kissed his ear causing the Professor's breathing to become rapid.

Satisfied, Ginger let go of his ear and sat back down. "Seriously...what did you dream about?"

"Besides you?" replied the Professor turning to her.

"You dreamt about me?" Gilligan asked with a smile.

"I always had this dream where you would come into my hut in the middle of the night...declaring that you couldn't go on any longer...you loved me and needed me."The Professor sat down next to her with a far off look on his face. "I loved that dream."

Ginger placed her arms around his neck placing her head on his shoulder.

"I used to have this fantasy." The Professor continued. "That when we were rescued and back in the States, you would declare that you couldn't possibly live without me and couldn't go on unless you were mine."

Ginger smiled. "You are so romantic."

"That day we made love..it was the greatest moment of my life. I finally had you. You were going to be mine...Then...we were rescued...and brought back home to the States. Your Hollywood friends fawning over you...I just felt like that I couldn't be a part of that...that if I was a part of it..your friends and the press..They would convince you that you could do better that you shouldn't be with the likes of me."

He turned his head towards her. "I'm sorry Ginger. I'm sorry I hurt you."

The redhead looked at him reassuringly. "I know you are."

"I was a damn fool. I should never have run away from you. I swear I will never make you feel that way again...You must have felt horrible...thinking that I just used you and...like..I didn't care about you or love you."

"I knew you loved me." said Ginger. "That's why I fought so hard. And that's why I allowed myself to make love with you on the island...I love you. We are together now aren't we?."

"We are. And I promise I will never let go of you. Never again will I allow my insecurties to get in the way."  
The Professor took her in his arms. He kissed her lips tenderly and they fell back on the bed.

**Skipper's Dolphin Watch Boat**

"What are we doing here?" asked Mary Ann.

"Going on a dolphin watch." explained Gilligan as they made their way up on the dock to where the Skipper's boat was.

"How fun." smiled Mary Ann. "I've never been on a dolphin watch before."

"It is fun." assured Gilligan. "And I promise you won't get standed on an island this time." He joked.

"Oh Gilligan." laughed Mary Ann.

The two boarded the boat and the Skipper spotted them. "Hey there." He greeted. "Mary Ann..so good to see you sweetheart."

Mary Ann smiled at the Skipper. "Good to see you too." She gave him a big hug.

Skipper returned her hug and let go. "You still look so pretty." He said with a smile.

"Oh thank you Skipper. You are so sweet."

"What have you been up to?" asked Skipper.

"I'm going to school to become a chef." explained Mary Ann.

"That's wonderful." said Skipper proudly. "You'll make a good one...Okay why don't you two sit over this way..." He said leading them over to the side of the boat. "This is the best spot." The captain said to them.

"It is so beautiful." commented Mary Ann. "I love being out on the ocean."

"I love being out on the ocean with you." said Gilligan kissing the side of her head.

Mary Ann giggled and the Skipper raised his eyebrows. "Are you two..."

"Yes we are." said Gilligan proudly.

"I'm happy for you." Skipper said of the pair. "I think it's terrific."

He then tended to the others who were boarding and they headed out on their venture.

Gilligan watched Mary Ann's hair blowing in the breeze...

Mary Ann smiled as she spotted a dolphin jumping in the water. She pointed it out to Gilligan and they laughed as dolphin swam closer and splashed them as it jumped again.

Gilligan held her close as the boat sailed across the water. He gently nuzzled her hair taking in her scent. The farm girl felt happy and content and so safe in the first mate's strong arms.

Mary Ann turned her head towards Gilligan. He looked at her tenderly and placed a loving kiss on her lips.

**University Lab**

The Professor hurried down the hallway to the lab door. He was a little late but didn't care. He opened the door and stepped inside.

Putting his briefcase down on his small desk he looked over at Barbara who was preparing a specimen.

"Hello." He greeted.

"Hello Professor Hinkley." She smiled as she looked back at him.

"Sorry I'm a little late." said the Professsor putting his lab coat on. "There was a lot of traffic."

"That happens." said Barbara. "By the way you have Ginger's lipstick on your collar."

The academic down at his collar. "Oh." He said embarrassed. He then cleared his throat. "Let's uh...let's just get to work."

An hour later, The Professor deep in an experiment. He poured the contents of one beaker into a larger one.

"Barbara can you hand me that beaker over there." He asked of his assistant.

"Here you go." A sultry voice said.

The Professor swallowed. His head turned and saw Ginger standing there.

"You left me all alone." She said moving closer to him. "You promised you would never do that." She sensually kissed his earlobe.

"Um..I...have a lot of work..." stammered the Professor.

"I know..mixing those chemicals...causing...explosions...like the one you cause in me..."

Ginger continued to hotly kiss his ear and the Professor was losing the battle. He forgot his work and pulled Ginger into his arms kissing her deeply on her lips. The two fell onto the lab floor with Ginger on top of the Professor.

The door to the lab opened and they looked up.

"I guess we should get a lock for this door." asked Barbara with a grin.

The Professor nodded and smiled awkwardly. "I uh..well..."

"I'll get out of your way." She said as she retrieved the file folder she came back for. She then left and shut the door.

"Ginger." said the Professsor. "I think I should get back to my work." He said trying to get up.

"Oh no darling." Ginger said with a wicked grin pushing him back down. "We aren't done...perfecting our..chemistry.."

She leaned down and pressed her lips against his as they held eachother tight.

**Gilligan's Boat**

"What a fun day." said Mary Ann as she carried a paper bag of groceries as they stepped inside the boat.

"It was." agreed Gilligan. "And now for pie!" He said excitedly.

Mary Ann laughed. "I promised I would bake you one and I am." She said setting the bag down on the counter.

She began to empty the contents as Gilligan watched her. His longing for her was growing more and more. It was nice kissing her but..he was wanting more than that.

Gilligan went over to one of the port holes and looked out at the water.

"Hey can you open this for me?" asked Mary Ann holding a jar in her hand.

"Sure okay." said Gilligan. As he took the jar his hand touched hers.

Mary Ann's pulse raced as she looked up at him. Gilligan opened the jar and handed it back to her.

"Thanks." She said in a trance.

Gilligan nodded and walked back to the port hole looking at the view of the ocean.

The brunette mixed up the ingredients and then poured them into the pie crust. She put the pie in the oven and set the timer.

"Well we have an hour." said Mary Ann. "What should we do?"

Gilligan wasn't able to fight it any longer. He left the port hole and went up to Mary Ann gently touching her face.  
He then pulled her in and placed a hot passion filled kiss on her lips. Mary Ann was startled at first but slowly circled her arms around him.

The kiss broke and they two caught their breath.

Gilligan preceded to then kiss her again with more passion. Mary Ann ran her hands along his chest fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

The two walked back still locked in their embrace towards the bed.

Gilligan and Mary Ann fell back hard on the bed kissing intensely. Mary Ann's head went back as Gilligan kissed her neck. His fingers began to unbutton her yellow blouse.

"Oh Gilligan..." Mary Ann said breathlessly. Her blouse was pulled off and she was there in her demin shorts and bra.

Mary Ann looked at Giligan with fire in her eyes and pulled off his red shirt. His trademark white hat fell to the floor with it. Gilligan laid her back down on the bed kissing her shoulders and grazing her breasts with his lips.

Mary Ann's bra was now on the floor and she was pressed up against Gilligan's front as he kissed the bare skin of her upper back. Her breathing was becoming rapid as was his.

Gilligan's hands cupped her bare breasts as he kissed the back of her neck. "Mary Ann...I love you." He whispered to her.

"Gilligan..I want you..." pleaded Mary Ann breathlessly. "I want you to..."

"What Mary Ann?" He said kissing her ear. "What is it?"

"I want you to make..."

They were broken out of the moment by the dinging of the oven timer.

"What was that?" asked Gilligan.

"Pie is done." explained Mary Ann.

"Oh...Okay..." He went back to kissing her and laid her down.

"Gilligan...It will burn." She giggled.

"I don't care." said Gilligan in between kisses.

"Oh well.." said Mary Ann giving in to his kisses. "I can always bake another.."

Smoke began come from the oven and they both coughed.

"I better get that." said Mary Ann with a smile. She picked up her blouse from the floor and tied it back on.

She opened the oven door and set the now burnt pie on the counter. Gilligan got up and pulled his shirt back on."Sorry Mary Ann." He said.

"It's alright." said Mary Ann. "I told you..." She said in a heated voice. "I can bake another one." She wrapped her arms around him kissing him.

**University Lab**

The Professor got up and fixed his clothes. How did she do that? He wondered.

Ginger fixed her dress and got her compact out of her purse touching up her make-up.

The Professor came up behind her. "You are a minx you know that?" He said kissing her neck.

"I can't help you are so easily..aroused." She said with a grin.

"You are so beautiful." He said still kissing her neck.

Ginger gently pushed him away. "I have to go now. I'll see you later."

The Professor watched as she swayed her hips as she turned to leave.

She opened the door and almost collided with Leonard. He turned flush. "Oh Miss Grant." He gushed. "Pardon me.."

"It's alright." She smiled.

"I...I was actually hoping you would be here." said Leonard. "I brought you this..." He held out a red rose.

"Oh that is very kind of you." She said. "But I don't think Professor Hinkley would approve of me accepting a rose from another man." She turned and blew the Professor a kiss and left.

Leonard looked at the Professor. "You mean..you and her..."

"Get to work Leonard." was the Professor's reply as he back to his own work.

_Wow._ thought Leoanrd. _How did did Professor Hinkley get so lucky!_ If only he could have been stranded on that island with the beautiful Ginger Grant! He looked out the door and watched Ginger as she walked down the hallway.

The Professor went over and shut the door startling Leonard. "I said get to work." He said firmly.

"Ye..Yes sir." Leonard fumbled. He went over to his station and began his work.

The Professor smiled thinking of Ginger and her effect on men. She had a way about her.  
Well they could look all they wanted. She was all his. She would always be his. Yes. She was going to be his. Forever.  
He got an idea and set his work aside hurrying out of the lab.

The Professor found his car and drove off. He loved her like he loved no one woman before. She belonged to him and him alone. And he was going to make sure it stayed that way.

He spotted the store and headed inside. Looking at the different items on display he took his time.  
He wanted it to be perfect. He found what he was looking for and motioned to the clerk.  
The clerk took the beautiful diamond from the display case and handed it to the Professor.  
"It's beautiful." He said. "Just like my Ginger. Can't wait to slip this on her finger and ask her to be my bride."


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N For the end please think of the song I Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Aerosmith. I am not able to add it to the story.  
_**

* * *

Ginger studied the paintings on the wall of the Professor's home as she held a glass of wine in her hand. She was wearing a chocolate brown sweater with matching cotton pants.

"These are quite lovely." She said looking at them. Ginger noticed the initials painted in the corner. "R.H.?" She said aloud. "Is that.."

"Yes that would be me." replied the Professor walking over to where she was.

"You painted these?" She asked surprised.

"I did." confirmed the Professor. "It's just a little hobby of mine." He explained.

"They are very good." She said as she looked them over approvingly.

One painting in particular caught her eye. She looked closer at it. It was of a woman standing in a waterfall. As she studied it more she realized the woman looked familiar. "What is this?" She asked pointing the painting.

"Oh..uh...that's you." He replied slightly embarrassed.

"Me? You painted a picture of me?"

"From memory." said the Professsor. "I...I saw you bathing in the waterfall on the island."

"You..you did? You saw me?"

"Yes. I never saw anything so beautiful in my life. You looked so...I don't know how to describe it..like you were one with nature...such a natural beauty...I could watch you forever."

He moved closer to her kissing the side of her head. "I love you."

Ginger rested her head back against him. "I love when you say that." She sighed. "Cause I know you mean it."

"You can't tell me no one else ever meant..."

Ginger shook her head walking away. "No. They didn't." She said sitting down on the sofa and setting down her wine glass. "They just loved me for my looks or something...they never loved me for me. That's why I love you. You love me for who I am. Not for what you think I am or wish I was."

The Professor walked over to the sofa sitting down next to her. He studied her thinking she was more beautiful than he could imagine. "You know...I love you like this." He said softly running his finger down her arm.

"Like what?"

"So open and honest. Vulnerable."

Ginger smiled. "As opposed to trying to seduce you all the time." She said.

"No that I love too." The Professor said quickly. "You actually made going to work more fun."

"More fun?" Ginger said intrigued.

"Yes. I never know if you are going to show up and work your Ginger magic on me."

"I know that I can be a bit of a seductress...I don't mean to be...it's just..that's how I got by in life."

"What do you mean?"

"Well my mother died a few months after I was born. My father, God rest his soul, raised me on his own. We weren't exactly rich growing up. I was usually able to get free candy or soda when I was little because I was adorable. When I grew up and got into my teens..I used my looks for other things..Nothing horrible mind you...But I did what I had to do. But I guess I got too good at it. Men starting lining up for me. It was exciting at first to have all these dashing men falling at my feet...it got to be...well lonely..I knew they really didn't love me and I really didn't love them. But..you...you were different...You never treated me like I was some object of desire or something...when you and I made love on the island...for the first time in my life...I felt real love. Like someone actually truly deeply loved me. That's why it hurt so much when you said good-bye. I couldn't understand why you would leave. I knew that you loved me..I was not mistaken. And I suppose that's why I decided to use my feminine charms on you...I had to figure out someway to bring you back to me."

The Professor moved closer to her. "You are an amazing woman Ginger Grant. I never had anyone fight so hard and do so much just to make me theres. I don't think any woman ever felt I was worth the effort. Of course maybe I made it too difficult...so involved in science and research..."

"That's silly." replied Ginger. "You love science. It's your passion."

"No my dear." The Professor said taking her in his arms. "You are my passion." He leaned in and placed a long loving kiss on her lips. They fell back on the sofa softly as the kiss continued on.

The Professor broke the kiss and looked adoringly at Ginger. "Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Marry..Marry you?"

"I want you to marry me. Will you marry me?"

Ginger beamed a great smile. "Oh Professor...Roy...Yes yes I'll marry you!"

The Professor scopped Ginger up in his arms carrying her to his bedroom. He set her down on the bed leaning over her. He kissed her forehead and then went over to the nightstand and opened the drawer. He withdrew a small black box and opened it up. He took out the ring and took a Ginger's hand slipping the beautiful diamond on her finger.

Ginger looked at the ring in awe. "It's beautiful."

"Almost as beautiful as you are." said the Professor. He gathered her back up in his arms and the two were locked in a passionate embrace on the bed.

**Gilligan's Boat**

"That was an great meal Mary Ann." said Gilligan placing his hand on his stomach.

"Thank you." She smiled as she cleared the dishes.

Although they got caught back up in their passion, the two realized they were in fact very hungry so they managed to break away and Mary Ann whipped up a dinner with what she could find in the small kitchen. Mary Ann set the dishes in the sink and walked over to the green sofa where Gilligan was sitting.

She sat down next to him as he put his arm around her. "It's so peaceful here." She said aloud.

"Not like your farm in Kansas?" asked Gilligan.

"No nothing like that. The rooster would crow...the chickens clucked..It was a bit noisy sometimes." She smiled

"You miss it?" He asked.

"I did at first. When we were on the island, I missed my family and my friends. But after awhile...I started to miss..."

"What?"

"I know it sounds crazy...I am so glad we were rescued but...I almost missed our lives on the island. Sure we had to do things by hand and all but...it was kind of nice. Just the seven of us. No one else around. I figured that eventually Ginger would somehow convince the Professor to marry her. Mr. And Mrs. Howell would still be together. And well.."

"Well what?"

"I thought that maybe..you and I...Does that sound silly?"

"No it's not silly. What was silly is you creating a fake boyfriend to write to."

Mary Ann laughed. "Yeah that was. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I mean...I would have been happy...If you wanted...I could have been.."

"My boyfriend?" Mary Ann said with a smile. "That would have been great. But I didn't know how you felt about me or if you even...I mean I'm not that experienced in that...area.."

"Didn't feel that way before." Gilligan said softly kissing the top of her head.

"No it didn't." agreed Mary Ann. "It felt right...Like it was where I was meant to be."

She looked up at Gillian who lowered his head and began kissing her lips. She responded by putting her arms around him holding him close to her.

"Mary Ann..." said Gilligan as he broke the kiss.

"Make love to me." said Mary Ann. "I want you to make love to me."

Gilligan gently picked her up and carried her over to his small bed. He laid her down and tenderly kissed her lips.

Mary Ann circled her arms around him as the kiss was deepened. His lips moved to her neck and her breath caught in her throat. "Oh...Gilligan..." She moaned softly. The buttons on her blouse were undone and it was peeled off her body.

Gilligan then carefully unhooked her bra and pulled it off. He gazed upon her plump round breasts.

Mary Ann took his hand and placed it on one of them. He leaned in and kissed her again on her moist lips. The two fell back on the bed again as Mary Ann tugged at his shirt pulling it off. His lips devoured her breasts and went down to her stomach.

"Ahhh.." Mary Ann groaned. "Oohhh..Gilligan..." She felt her demin shorts being unzipped and soon they were on the floor. Her eyes went wide as she felt his hand slowly drift inside her underwear causing her intense pleasure. "Oh God yes..." She moaned.

Gilligan watched her writhing from his touch. He then removed his hand and Mary Ann pleaded to him with her eyes. He unzipped his pants and pulled them off laying them on the floor next to Mary Ann's clothes.

"Gilligan..." Mary Ann said breathlessly.

He kissed her lips again and slowly moved inside her.

"Oh God...Yes...Oh yess.."She clung to him tightly loving his every movement. Her cries of passion filled the small space which was the bedroom. The two moved together as one on the small bed as the boat floated on the water.

**The Professor's House**

Ginger laid her head against the Professor's shoulders as they sat in the bed basking in the glow of their lovemaking.

"Have I mentioned that I think you are beautiful?" He asked of her.

"Not in the past two minutes." replied Ginger.

"You are." He said kissing her.

Ginger sighed resting her head back against him. "Tell me...was there ever anyone special in your life?"

"Besides you?" He said with a smile.

"Yes besides me." Ginger said. "Did you have any other love?"

"I can't really say I did. I mean they didn't mean half as much to me as you do. I don't think I ever was truly in love before I met you. The woman I had known were nice and they were interested in the same things as me...but I never felt that spark..not till I met you."

"How awful." sighed Ginger.

"Awful?" said the Professor confused.

"That I made you wait so long." She said with a smile.

"You were worth the wait." He said putting his hand on the side o fher head and kissing her lips. "I never in a million years thought that the beautiful vivacious Ginger Grant would ever love me let alone want to be my bride." He said looking down at the diamond on her finger.

"I guess we ended up together on that island for a reason. It was meant to be." said Ginger.

"Heaven was smiling upon me the day you were brought into my life." said the Professor. "I must have done something right to deserve you."

"I must have done something right to deserve _you_." replied Ginger. "I don't ever want you to doubt that you are..."

"I will never doubt that. Ever again. You will always be the only one for me and I'll be damned if I allow any man to try and take you away from me."

He pulled her into his arms again and all else was forgotten as they held eachother close.

**Gilligan's Boat**

"Wow. That was amazing." said Mary Ann.

"It was." agreed Gilligan. "I didn't know anything could be like that."

"Me either." smiled Mary Ann snuggling up against him. "I just want to stay like this forever."

"Me too." He said as he held her close.

**The Professor's House**

Professor and Ginger are kissing passionately on his bed.

**Gilligans' Boat**

Gilligan is feeling happy as he holds Mary Ann while she drifts off to sleep.

**Professor's House**

He and Ginger are still holding eachother tightly as they make passionate love.

**Gilligan's Boat**

He genty strokes Mary Ann's hair thinking about how lucky he is.

**Professor's House**

Ginger cries out in a fit of passion and they collaspe on the bed. The Professor puts his arm around her holding her tightly.


	8. Chapter 8

Ginger awoke and looked at the clock. 3:05 AM. She turned her head towards the Professor who was sound asleep beside her. Smiling she gently kissed the top of his head and got out of bed.  
She went to his closet and found one of his button down shirts. Pulling it on, she made her way out of the bedroom and to the living room.

She looked outside and noticed there was a gentle rain however the moon was still shining.  
She went over to where the painting of her in the waterfall was. He really truly loved her. It wasn't a dream. It was real.

Ginger thought back to the time on the island leading up to their first time making love. Everyone was always complaining to the Professor about why didn't he do this or that or why couldn't he come up with someway of being rescued failing to realize how hard he was trying to get them all off the island. One day Thurston Howell was especially snippy and the others didn't make it any better.

The Professor said nothing and walked away towards the lagoon to be alone. Ginger followed him out there and sat down beside him in the sand. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned and offered her a small smile. He then put his arm around her and held her close as they sat there saying nothing, watching the small waves on the water.

When Ginger returned to their little camp area she had some sharp words for everyone. She told them not to put all the pressure on the Professor and that maybe for once they could try to think of something.  
The Professor was doing the best he could. She snapped at Thurston Howell telling him to stop referring to the Professor as an "egghead" in that derogatory tone. Everyone then felt guilty and had then apologized to the Professor when he returned. The next day Thurston went up to him and again offered a sincere heartfelt apology. The Professor had accepted and said he understood how it wasn't easy for anyone being stranded on the island. Thurston asked him if he would like to take a break from all that do something more creative. He asked if he could come up with some kind of perfume for Mrs. Howell's birthday.

The Professor had agreed to help him. It was then he had gone off in search of different flower samples and that is when Ginger found him and inquired about what he was doing.  
It lead to her finding that white flower and the Professor putting it in her hair telling her it looked beautiful on her which lead to him kissing her and the two losing themselves in their emotions.

Ginger smiled fondly at the memory. He was such a good man. Always tried so hard to come up with someway to get them rescued. She appreciated all his efforts. And how he was hers. All hers. No one else's. She never had this kind of love before. It was amazing on so many levels. To have someone who loved her for who she was. She remembered him saying that on the island she wasn't some famous movie star. She was just Ginger. It meant a lot to her for him to say that. It meant he knew who she was and loved her despite any of her flaws. He was all she needed. All those other men in her life were nothing. They never meant a thing to her. Not like the Professor. The Professor wasn't those men. He was someone special. Something to never let go of.

And she was never letting go of him. Ever. Yawning a bit, Ginger made her way back to the bedroom.  
She climbed back into the bed and wrapped her arm around him. "I love you." She whispered to him.

**Gilligan's Boat**

Mary Ann was sleeping soundly next to Gilligan as he held her. Rain tapped lightly on the boat. He could not believe it happened but it did. Mary Ann loved him. Sweet pretty Mary Ann. Even her name was sweet and pretty. At least he thought so. He turned his head towards her thinking she looked like an angel as she slept.

**The Professor's House Next Morning**

Ginger stood in the shower with the night before on her mind. The Professor proposing marriage to her. Marriage. He wanted to marry her! She smiled at the thought of standing at the altar being declared his wife.  
She was lost in her thoughts and did not notice she now had company in the shower. A hand touched her shoulder and she turned. "Just what do you think you are doing?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"I didn't want you to be lonely." replied the Professor. "I know you don't like being left all to your lonesome."

"Oh Professor. If I had know you were like this...I would have pursued you on that island a lot sooner.."

He leaned in and began softly kissing her lips.

The water sprayed down on the two as they held each other close.

The Professor's lips moved to her neck and she closed her eyes sighing. "Roy..Roy.." She said breathlessly.

Slowly his hand drifted down and began pleasuring her. "Yes...Yesss...Oh God..." She moaned loving his touch. "Oh God Roy..."

His other hand found her hot wet breast and gently squeezed. He then pulled her closer and she began kissing his shoulders and chest.

The kissing the intensified and Ginger clung to his body loving the way he felt inside her. "Oh yess..Oh yess..." She groaned. "Ohhh God..."

He groaned in ear and whispered how much he loved her. Ginger's lips found his chest again and she placed hot kisses all over. Their passion grew and finally exploded into ecstasy.

"Roy..Roy...I love you.." Ginger said slowly returning to Earth. "I love you so much."

He placed gentle kisses down her neck. "I love you too my love, my Ginger."

**Gilligan's Boat**

"I already burned that pie...don't make me burn breakfast too.." Mary Ann squealed as she try to fend off Gilligan.

"I like burnt food." He said kissing her ear.

"No one likes burnt food." laughed Mary Ann gently pushing him away. "Now you sit down there and behave yourself."

"Okay." He said as he sat down at the table.

Mary Ann turned her back and went back to the eggs she was cooking and he leapt up at her again.  
She giggled and elbowed herself away. "Don't you want any breakfast?" She asked as she scrambled the eggs in the pan. She giggled again when he spoke softly in her ear as to what he really wanted for breakfast.

Mary Ann managed to break way from him and got out two plates. She put the eggs on the plates and set them down.

Gilligan began to dig in. "These are great." He said.

"Thank you." smiled Mary Ann sitting down.

"You will make a great chef." Gilligan said taking another bite. "I bet you are the best one in your class."

"I don't know about that." Mary Ann said with a smile. "But my instructor thinks I have great potential."

"Are you kidding? You could get hired at any restaurant." assured Gilligan. "You were the best cook on the island."

Mary Ann laughed. "I was the only cook on the island."

"Ginger cooked." said Gilligan.

"Yes that was true...She could fry up fish pretty well but I think that was the extent of it. She was probably more interested in the Professor than cooking."

Gilligan took a sip of orange juice and set his glass down. "You think she loved him the whole time we were on that island?"

Mary Ann nodded. "Probably. I don't think she realized it at first. I mean you know how Ginger is. She always loved to do what she could to get what she wanted."

"She always got what she wanted. She was the second most beautiful woman on the island."

"Second?"

"Yeah you were the first."  
Mary Ann leaned over and kissed his lips. "You are sweet." She said sitting down.

"You think the Professor..loved her?"

"It's a strong possibility. There was always..chemistry between those two. He always seemed to enjoy being around her. He usually made sure he was sitting next to her at meals. He never complained whenever she would kiss him.  
And more than once I saw Ginger watching him with her eyes...And I noticed that look she gave him after we watched the results of that movie we did.

"Oh yeah." laughed Gilligan. "With that long kiss. I remember Mr. Howell and I were filming it. We didn't think it would ever end. I thought they were going for a record."

"I know." laughed Mary Ann. "You notice how neither of them protested doing that little love scene."

"I wish we could have had a love scene."

"Well I think our scene where you pretend to be a head hunter was fun. You got to tie me up..." She gently stroke his hand. "Wasn't that fun.." She said looking at him sensually.

Gilligan gulped. He wondered if hanging around Ginger, Mary Ann picked up a few things. "Uh...yeah...yeah.." He stammered.

Mary Ann got up out of her chair and climbed on his lap kissing him hard on the mouth.

**The Professor's House**

Ginger finished dressing and looked back at the bed thinking about what had taken place.  
It wasn't just the physical aspect of it. It was more than that. All the emotions she felt were incredible.  
She walked out of the bedroom and gathered up her purse.

The Professor had left for the research lab not without kissing her a dozen more times and telling her if she needed more "help" with "chemistry" she was more then welcome to come back down to the lab.  
Ginger giggled to herself. She didn't know she could bring out this side of him but she loved it.  
She had called her driver and the car arrived a few minutes later.

Ginger got into the luxurious car and it drove her back to her mansion.  
It pulled into the driveway and up to the front door. Ginger got out of the car and walked in.

Jill was there to greet her. "Well someone looks happy." She said.

"I am happy." said Ginger with a dreamy expression. "Very happy." She held out her hand and showed Jill her ring.

"Wow." said Jill. "It's beautiful. I'm so happy for you!" She gave her a hug and let go.

"Thank you." said Ginger as she walked into the living room. "I want you to notify the press at once." She said.

Jill wrote it down on a notepad. "Got it." She said.

"I want the world to know that Ginger Grant found the love of her life!" She exclaimed happily.

"Will do." Jill smiled. "You really love him don't you?"

"I do." said Ginger. "He's the best thing that ever came into my life."

"Good. I wish you all the happiness in the world."

"I already have that." replied Ginger. "I have my Professor."

Jill shook her head with a smile. "Anything else you need?"

"Yes. I need all new monogram towels. And bathrobe! GH!"

"GH?" Jill said writing it down.

"Ginger Hinkley of course. I'm going to be be known to the world as Ginger Hinkley!"

**Research Lab**

The Professor walked in and quickly put on his lab coat.

Barbara turned to him and grinned. "Traffic again?"

"Funny." He said to her.

"Maybe you should leave your house earlier." said Leonard.

Barbara giggled and The Professor rolled his eyes. "Never mind." He said adjusting his coat.

"I have some news." announced the Professor. "Ginger and I are getting married!"

Barbara shrieked with glee. "Oh that's so wonderful! So happy!" She gave him a big hug.

"Ginger? You mean...Ginger Grant?" Leonard asked.

"That's right." said the Professor.

"Wow. She's sooo...beautiful...sooo... Wow! Wow Wow Wow."

The Professor raised his eyebrow. "And she's all mine Leonard. You remember that."

"Uh yes...Roy...I know...I just...She's uh...I hope you are happy...I should get back to work..." He stammered.

Barbara giggled again as Leonard went back to his work feeling embarrassed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Gilligan you're late." frowned the Skipper as Gilligan made his way up to the boat.

"Sorry Skipper." Gilligan said apologetically.

"It's alright. Just get to work. We have a full schedule tomorrow. I want everything in tip top shape."

"Aye Aye Skipper." said Gilligan as he hurried off to clean off the deck of the boat.

As he worked his mind began to wonder to Mary Ann and the night before. It had been an experience he never felt before. Holding her in his arms...loving her.

The Skipper noticed the far off expression on Gilligan's face accompanied by a grin.

"Hey Little Buddy...I said get to work." He admonished him.

"Oh...sorry Skipper." said Gilligan as he went back to sweeping up the debris. His mind drifted again and again the Skipper had to snap him out of it.

"Gilligan!" He said sharply.

"Oh...I...Yes Skipper. Aye Aye Skipper." Gilligan stammered.

The Skipper sighed. "Okay Little Buddy...what is it?"

Gilligan turned leaning against the broom. "Mary Ann." He said.

"What about Mary Ann?"

"I love her." said Gilligan with his goofy smile.

"I know you do. I saw you two on the dolphin cruise."

"It's more than that." sighed Gilligan. "I...She and I..." He started to turn a little red and looked sheepishly at the Skipper.

The old sailor then understood what he was saying. "Oh..Well...that's great. I mean you must really love her if...uh.." He said awkwardly. "I mean she is a lovely girl..."

"She loves me." Gilligan said happily. "I never thought that I could get anyone like her but I did. You know I guess we were meant to get stranded on that island. It changed our lives for the better. Even Ginger and The Professor."

"What about Ginger and the Professor?" asked the Skipper.

"Ginger is in love with him." explained Gilligan. "Mary Ann told me. And she thinks the Professor is in love with Ginger but I think he was being stubborn or something."

The Skipper laughed. "Yeah that sounds like the Professor." He chuckled. "But I had no idea that Ginger..She was in love with him all that time?"

"Mary Ann thinks so." replied Gilligan. "So you see Skipper...it was a good thing we got shipwrecked. It brought people together."

"I suppose you are right." The Skipper smiled.

He had met Sylvia shortly after they had been rescued.  
She owned a little seafood restaurant. She was a lover of the sea and sailing herself. Had her own sailboat. Sylvia inherited that trait from both her parents who also adored the sea. Always telling stories of the sea. She told him she heard about the Minnow going down and thought for sure that they had to have survived. Since no bodies were found...there was always that possibility. She told him she hated it when people just assumed a person was dead because they couldn't find them. They just had to keep looking.

He was fascinated by all the things she told him and she loved all his stories of the island..exaggerated or not...She listened intently. He met her granddaughter Susan and they two really hit it off.

The Skipper turned to Gilligan. "I am happy for you and Mary Ann and also Ginger and the Professor but can you get your mind focused back to your work. I need this boat spotless. Please concentrate on that and not a certain pretty brunette. Can you do that Little Buddy?"

"I will Skipper. I promise."

"Good." The Skipper than went back into the small cabin.

Gilligan went back to his work but as hard as he tried...he still thought of his pretty Mary Ann.

**Gilligan's Boat-The Marina**

Mary Ann bounded up the wooden steps of the marina feeling happy and floating on air.  
What a wonderful night it had been. She had a spring in her step as she made her way down the dock where she then ran into someone.

"Oh sorry dear." The gentleman said.

Mary Ann looked at who she bumped into and smiled. "Mr. Howell."

"Mary Ann!" He exclaimed. "What a nice surprise! So good to see you my dear."

"Good to see you too." She said.

"What brings you here? Don't tell me...visiting Gilligan are you?"

Mary Ann's cheeks reddened a bit. "Um...yeah...I was uh...I thought I would visit Gill..Gilligan." She said feeling flustered.

"That's nice." said Mr. Howell not noticing her flustered state. "Say my dear...Mrs. Howell tells me that your class is the one who cooked all that delicious food at the party the other night."

"Yes..I am so glad you liked it." She smiled.

"It was simply marvelous. And I am glad I ran into you...I have a proposition for you."

"Oh? What's that?" asked Mary Ann intrigued.

"I'm opening a new restaurant with an old friend of mine...How would you like to work for me at the restaurant as one of the chefs?"

"Me?" Mary Ann said astonished. "You want me..."

"Of course my dear girl." He smiled. "You were always such a good cook. And the food you made for the party was extraordinary. I simply must hired you as a chef. You must come work for me."

Mary Ann smiled a big smile. "I would love it!" She said clapping her hands together. "Oh Mr. Howell..it's so generous of you."

"I know." He said proudly.

"I would be honored to work at your restaurant." She said.

"Good...And my dear while you are here I want to tell you I'm going to through a big party at Harry's Bar. I want you all to be there. I am inviting all the castaways! You, Gilligan, The Skipper, Ginger and the Professor."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Mary Ann exclaimed. "Gilligan and I would...I mean...I'm sure Gilligan...I..."

Mr. Howell looked at Mary Ann sensing something. "Mary Ann...is there something you are not saying."

"Well..I uh...Gilligan and I...we are together."

"Marvelous!" smiled Mr. Howell. "That's so wonderful! Lovey and I were right to try to fix you up!"

Mary Ann laughed. "I suppose you two saw something before we did."

"I'm so happy for you both. Gilligan is a fine boy."

"Thank you Mr. Howell. I have some other news. Ginger and the Professor.."

"Don't tell me...they are in love."

Mary Ann giggled. "You saw it too?"

"Of course I did...Between you and me...Lovey and I thought they were having a secret affair the whole time.."

Mary Ann giggled again. "Oh Mr. Howell.."

"I should get going. I will see you at the party!"

"Bye Mr. Howell...good to see you!" She said as he walked off to his yacht.

She laughed to herself about Mr. Howell and Mrs. Howell thinking Ginger and the Professor were having a secret affair. Maybe they weren't having a physical one but there was certainly an emotional one going on.

Mary Ann got into her car and drove back to her little apartment. It was a nice place and the landlord offered her a generous rent. He said it was the least he could do after all she had been through.  
Mary Ann went inside and set her keys on the table. She hurried to the phone to call Ginger. She had to tell her all about it.

**Ginger's Mansion**

The elegant white phone rang and Ginger reached over to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Ginger Hi it's me Mary Ann."

"Mary Ann..I'm so glad you called. I have wonderful news to tell you!"

"I have wonderful news to tell you." squealed Mary Ann.

"Please let me. I have to tell someone or I will burst!"

"Okay..what is it?" asked Mary Ann.

"The Professor and I are getting married! He asked me to marry him and I said yes!"

Mary Ann almost dropped the phone receiver but recovered it quickly. She was stunned.

"Oh my...Ginger..I...that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you. I'm happy for me too." smiled Ginger gazing at her ring.

Mary Ann smiled on the other end. "Okay now my turn."

"What is it?"

"Gilligan and I...we...He loves me!" She shrieked happily.

"Of course he loves you silly." said Ginger happy for her friend. "He would be crazy not to. I'm so happy for you Mary Ann."  
"We uh...I..." The Kansas girl said feeling a little awkward. "I spent the night...on his boat.."

"Do tell!" The movie star said sitting up.

"It was soooo..wonderful...and...magical...and...I don't know what other word to describe it...passionate...I love him so much."

"Oh Mary Ann I'm so glad to hear that." said Ginger.

"I have some other news to tell you...Mr. Howell wants to hire me to work in his restaurant."

"He does? That's terrific."

"And he wants to have a big party at Harry's with everyone. All us castaways. I uh..I told him you and the Professor...was that okay?"

Ginger laughed. "Of course it was okay. I already had the press notified of our engagement. It should be in the paper tomorrow."

"You are quick." said Mary Ann.

"I'm not wasting anytime." said Ginger. "Roy and I are together and I want the world to know that I'm going to be his bride. I want to have a grand wedding ceremony...let everyone be green with envy!"

Mary Ann giggled. That was Ginger. "Of course. I wouldn't expect anything different. I wish you both all the happiness. I really do."

"Thank you. I need to go...I have a million things to do for my wedding."

"Getting started already?"

"Well I think I waited long enough. I want to marry him as soon as I can."

"I understand. I'll talk to you later. Again congratulations."

"Thank you. And again...happy for you and Gilligan. Bye now."

Ginger hung up the receiver and sat back. She meant what she said. She wasn't going to wait long for her wedding. She waited and dreamed of this for a very long time.  
The sooner she could marry her beloved Professor the better. She wanted to start her life with him as soon as possible.

**Two Days Later Harry's Bar**

All the castaways were gathered together so happy to see one another again.

Mary Ann sat with Gilligan at the party as the music played on the speakers.

She watched Ginger looking so happy dancing with the Professor. She was glad. Ginger deserved it.

Mary Ann saw the engagement announcement in the paper. Practically on the front page. Leave it to Ginger. She had thought. Mary Ann didn't blame her one bit. She would do the same thing in her shoes.

She looked back over at Gilligan who was enjoying a big root beer float. She giggled at the foam that he managed to get all over his face. He was like a little boy sometimes but that's one of the things she loved about him.

Mary Ann looked back over at Ginger pressing herself closer to the Professor. Her head now on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around him tightly. "You know Gilligan." She stated.

He looked up from his float. "What?"

"I was thinking about all of us on that island. I think it was meant to be."

"That's what I told the Skipper." said Gilligan.

"You did?" She smiled.

"Yeah...it was like you were meant to be brought into my life."

"You are so sweet." She said kissing him. "I love you."

"Love you too Mary Ann." He replied.

The farm girl again glanced over at Ginger and the Professor. "You remember that time you found the Eye of the Idol?"

"Yeah...I kinda goofed on that one." He said.

"Maybe." She said with a small laugh. "I guess it was kind of crazy for us to believe that it would get us off the island."

"The Professor didn't." said Gilligan. "He said it was nonsense. He was right. I remember you were the first one who say you couldn't leave him alone by himself." He looked a little sad at that memory.

"Gilligan...you think that I...No No...there was a reason...I figured out what the Professor was doing. He wanted to see if Ginger loved him."

"He did?" Gilligan said confused.

"Yes..You notice how he didn't cave until Ginger said she would stay too. He wanted to see if she thought more of him than her career. He wanted to see what meant more to her. And he found out it was him. Not her movie career. Of course he didn't really want her to give it up...he just had to know where he stood...that's why when she said she would stay on the island too...He then said he would give it a try with the eye of the idol."

"Wow. I never thought of that...say I think you are right. Mary Ann..if I had said I was going to stay on the island...would you have..."

"Without hesitation." She said kissing him. "I couldn't live without my Gilligan."

She kissed him again and then Mr. Howell spoke up.

"Okay everyone...I would like to have your attention...Ginger please let the man breathe...For crying out loud..."

Everyone laughed as Ginger reluctantly released the Professor from her passionate kiss. She then quickly kissed the Professor again and then she turned to everyone jokingly sticking out her tongue.

"Okay...everyone listen." Mrs. Howell said. "Thurston has something important to say."

"Thank you my dear." He said to his wife. "First I want to congratulate Ginger and Roy on their engagement. I would say it came as a shock but I think we all figured you were having an affair on that island anyway..."

Ginger's eyes went wide and she choked back a laugh. The Professor looked amused and slightly embarrassed.

"But here is to Ginger and to Roy!"

Everyone raised their glasses and then took a sip.

"Now for the really big news..I want you to know that I had purchased our little island."

Ginger turned to the Professor who looked at her in surprise as well. Mary Ann's jaw dropped as did Gilligan's.

"You..purchased the island?" The Skipper said. "Wow."

"Yes did some thinking and I thought...that island is a special place to us all. Yes we wanted to be rescued but we had some real adventures there. And to be honest...sometimes I miss it. So I decided to buy it. Which I did. I of course did some renovations to make it more modern with the times. I want to invite you all out there for a special weekend! And not to worry...we are sailing out on a fine craft and made the necessary provisions...I assure you..we will not get stranded again."

Everyone laughed.

"And I want you all to know..anytime you want to visit the island you are more than welcome. You just let me or Mrs. Howell know..and we will arrange everything for you."

"That's so thoughtful of you." said Ginger. "You are right...I do sometimes miss that little island. We did have some great times."

"We almost broke the kissing record on that island." The Professor whispered to her. She giggled.

"I would love to see it again myself." said Gilligan. "I miss it too. You wouldn't think so but I guess when you've been there for so long...it was almost like home in a way."

"It was." agreed Mary Ann. "Mr. Howell...I can't wait to see what you have done with it."

"I'm so glad you all feel that way." He said joyfully. "We leave for the island in two days. So pack whatever you want and we will set sail..in two days!"

Ginger turned to the Professor. "Can you believe it? We are heading back to the island. And I'm so happy about it."

"Me too. I miss it myself. Gilligan is right. It was almost like home."

He then pulled her closer to him. "However this time.." He said softly to her. "You are sharing a hut with _me_..."

"Professor Hinkley.." She said with a twinkle in her eye. He responded by placing a kiss on her lips.

The music started again and he lead her back to the dance floor. The island wasn't the only thing that felt like home. Being with Ginger felt that way. He belonged with her. He was only sorry it took him so long to see it.

Well he did now and he wasn't about to let her get away from him. She was going to be his wife and they would have terrific life together. And if any of her Hollywood friends didn't like her marrying him...to hell with them and their attitude. This was the woman he loved. He wasn't about to allow her to slip away.


	10. Chapter 10

Ginger sighed happily as she stood on the deck of the Howell's luxurious boat with the warm sea air blowing in her hair. The Professor was behind her holding her and kissing her neck. Ginger held a long stem champagne glass in her hand. They were heading back to the island. The little island that was home to them for so long. The little island where she found her soulmate. Yes he was her soulmate. The only one who could ever make her feel complete.

"You look so beautiful." The Professor said softly in between kisses. "And I don't just mean your incredible physical beauty." He added.

Ginger smiled.

"You have a glow about you." The Professor continued still kissing her. "You look so at peace with the world. Like you have everything you need."

"I do have everything I need." Ginger said. "I have you."

The Professor turned her around kissing her lips.

"Gee don't you two ever stop." said Mary Ann with a grin.

"Mind your business." Ginger said sticking her tongue out. "Besides I don't think you should be throwing stones." She said raising an eyebrow at Mary Ann. "I'm surprised to see you separated from Gilligan. I thought you two were joined at the lip."

Mary Ann blushed a bit. "Funny." She said with sarcastic humor.

Ginger jokingly stuck her tongue out at her again as Mary Ann walked back to Gilligan with two glasses of the Howell's finest champagne in her hands. Ginger went back to kissing the Professor.

Mary Ann handed Gilligan one of the glasses of champagne. "Here you go." She said.

"Wow. Champagne." Gilligan said. "The Howells really went all out."

"It was so sweet of them. They are such dear sweet people."

"Sure are. It was so nice of Mr. Howell to give you a job at his new restaurant."

Mary Ann nodded. "I agree. He is a dear. So generous. I guess being with him and Mrs. Howell on the island...He may think of us all as family."

"We are family." said Gilligan. "We all survived together."

"We sure did. And I found you." Mary Ann placed a loving slow kiss on his lips.

The boat arrived ashore at the island. They all looked out and were amazed.  
Jungle had been cut and cleared. All the bugs on the island were exterminated.  
The sand was clean and white. Up above was the main house in which the Howells would stay.  
The others were guided to their quarters and were stunned to find their little huts transformed into such luxurious cottages.

Ginger set her bags down and rushed off to the west side of the island. Curious, The Professor followed her while the servants brought their bags inside their cottage. Ginger wanted to see it. Had to see it again.

She walked quickly and finally found the spot. It was more beautiful than she remembered.  
Tears glistened in her eyes as she found the special white flower.

The Professor came up to her and smiled. "Couldn't stay away?" He said to her.

Ginger shook her head. "I had to see it again. It's...I can't believe how beautiful it looks. And the flower...it's still here. I can't believe it wasn't too long ago...we made love here in this very spot."

The Professor gently kissed the side of her head. "Greatest moment in my life." He said to her.

"I just...it all started..here..right here...You and me..." Ginger couldn't stop her tears of happiness. "I know I'm being overly sentimental..."

"No you aren't. This is a very special place. It always will be." He picked one of the white flower and turned Ginger to face him. He gently put it in her hair. "It still looks beautiful on you."

Ginger sniffed and then smiled. "You are still a talker." She said.

He pulled her into his arms and captured her lips in a deep loving kiss.

Ginger circled her arms around him tightly wanting to stay right there in the moment.

The Professor let go and looked in her emerald green eyes. "Ginger..will you marry me...right here..on the island?"

Ginger smiled. All thoughts of a grand wedding went out of her head. What she cared about was becoming the Professor's wife. To marry the Professor on their special island...it felt right.

"Yes. Yes I will marry you..right here..on this island." She put her arms back around him. "I can't wait to be your bride. Your one and only bride. If you had thought for one second that I was going to allow you to marry that...snotty social climber Erika-Tiffany Smith...you could have thought again."

The Professor laughed.

"I would have stopped it." Ginger said letting go. "No way that snotty...little.."

"You know why I decided I couldn't marry her?" He said a smile.

"Gilligan said it was because you had nothing in common and..."

"No..not exactly...It was because of your kissing lesson."

"My kissing lesson?"

"After you kissed me I realized that there was no way I could ever want to kiss anyone but you like that."

Ginger grinned. "You were a good student."

"I had an excellent teacher." He replied.  
Ginger laughed as the Professor had swept her downward in one move and placed a long kiss on her lips.

**Mary Ann and Gilligan's Cottage**

Mary Ann was amazed at their accommodations. So cozy and yet so luxurious. Beautiful king sized bed with soft cotton sheets. Fluffy pillows and a nice soft warm blanket. The bathroom had a stand up shower and there was also a creamy white deep bathtub. Soft fluffy white towels and wash cloths and robes. The finest bath gels and bath bubbles.

"Wow...if the island had been like this before I never would have wanted to leave." remarked Gilligan of their surroundings.

Mary Ann laughed. "Me either. Who would have thought...Wow...All this luxury.."

She went over to the bed and laid back. "This is just heaven." She sighed.

"No." said Gilligan. "This is!"

Mary Ann let out a shriek as Gilligan jumped on top of her on the bed and began kissing her.

**Later in the main house**

They are all gathered around the big dining table surrounded by an abundance of food.

Thurston was at the head of the table and stood to make a toast. "I want to thank you all for being here." He said.  
"I take it you all approve of the new accommodations."

"Sure do!" The Skipper said excidedtly still in awe of what the Howell had done. Sylvia laughed and shook her head.

"I hope you all enjoy your stay here and now...dig in!" He exclaimed as the dinner begun.

"Just a minute Mr. Howell." said The Professor standing up. "I have something to say."

"Of course..Go ahead." The older man smiled.

"I just want to say..I'm glad to be back here...It is good to see our little island again. The place where I found my lovely Ginger." He turned and touched her chin with his fingers. Ginger smiled at him

"And it is the place..where I want her to become my wife. So when I asked her...she agreed and...well...we are going to get married. Right here on this island."

Mary Ann looked at Ginger. "Wow...really? Here on the island? What about your grand wedding to make everyone green with envy?"

"I realized I don't need that." Ginger said standing up. She put her hand on the Professor's arm. "I just need Roy. I want to marry him right here where we fell in love."

"Splendid idea!" exclaimed Mrs. Howell. "How romantic! Don't you think so dear?" She said to Mr. Howell.

"Simply marvelous." agreed Mr. Howell.

Ginger turned to the Skipper. "Would you marry us?"

The Skipper smiled. "I'd be honored to marry you and the Professor."

"What about me?" asked Gilligan.

The Skipper grimaced. "You're not getting married Gilligan."

"I know that...I mean what can I do? I want to be a part of the wedding too."

"Well." said the Professor. "Why don't you be best man?"

"Really? Me? Wow...Oh thank you Professor!" Gilligan said with glee. "I'll be the best best man ever!"

Mary Ann giggled at him.

Ginger turned to her. "Mary Ann...would you be my maid of honor?"

"Me? You want me?"

"Of course. I was going to ask you anyway..."

"I'd love to be your maid of honor." said Mary Ann standing up hugging her friend who had become like a sister to her.

"Thank you."

Ginger returned her hug. "You're welcome." She then whispered to her. "Just as long as I get to be yours when you marry Gilligan."

Mary Ann laughed. "Deal."

**A few days later**

The late afternoon sun hung in the blue sky. The waterfall gently roared in the background. Fresh flowers and elegant streamers were all around. The Skipper stood at the front with the Professor and Gilligan.

The music started and Mary Ann began her decent down the aisle wearing a simple blue sundress and carrying a bouquet of blue flowers. She made her way to the front and stepped to the side.

The music changed and the Howells stood as Ginger walked down the aisle.  
She wore an elegant white silk gown with wide straps and plunging neckline. A bouquet of white flowers in her hand and the special white flower in her hair.

The Professor watched her thinking she never looked more beautiful.  
She arrived at the front of the aisle and the Skipper began.

"We are gathered here today to join Ginger and Roy in Holy Matrimony."

Ginger handed her bouquet off to Mary Ann and took the Professor's hands.

"Ginger..do you take this man to be your husband? For better or for worse...in sickness and in health...till death do you part?"

"I do." replied Ginger.

"Roy..do you take this woman to be your wife? For better or for worse..in sickness and in health...till death do you part?"

"I do." replied the Professor.

"Now for the rings."

Gilligan took them out of his pocket and handed them to the Skipper.

"Ginger put this ring on Roy's finger and..."

"Wait." said Ginger. "I want to say something."

"Okay." said The Skipper.

Ginger looked at the Professor. "Before I met you...I never had love. I had men in my life. They adored me and loved me but for the wrong reasons. Not one of them ever knew the real me nor would they ever accept the real me. You.." She began to tear up. "You loved the real me. Saw something more than a glamorous movie star. I will always...I love you so much...Thank you for loving me. For me."

She placed the ring on his finger. "With this ring...I be wed."

The Professor spoke. "Ginger..you are a beautiful amazing woman. Never in a million years did I ever believe I could have someone like you. You said that I loved you for you..well you loved me for me. You accepted my interest in science...encouraged me...you were there when...when things got tough on the island..."

Ginger smiled knowing he was referring to that time when everyone got testy with him and she went to comfort him.

"You were there for me. You helped me understand what love is. You are the best thing that ever came into my life. So thank YOU for loving ME." He then slipped the ring on her finger. "With this ring...I be wed."

The Skipper smiled. "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride."

The Professor grinned at Ginger who was puzzled by his expression and then before she knew it..He placed a hard deep kiss on her lips that seemed to go on forever.

Mr. Howell sat in his chair. "Now that is a kiss." He said.

"Wow." said Mrs. Howell. "This is a long one."

Gilligan spoke up. "I think they are going for that kissing record."

Mary Ann's eyes went wide. "I think they are going to break that record."

The Skipper spoke. "Uh..Professor..."

He either didn't hear or didn't care. The Professor refused to let go of Ginger.

"What should we do?" asked Mrs. Howell.

"I'm not sure Lovey." replied Mr. Howell. "I..I never...this never happened before..I never saw this long of a kiss at a wedding..."

"Ours was long." said Mrs. Howell.

"Yes but not this long." He said checking his watch.

Finally the Professor let go and Ginger caught her breath.

"Well did we break the record?" asked the Professor of her.

Ginger couldn't talk. Mary Ann had no idea what to say. The Skipper fumbled with his hat.

Gilligan spoke up. "I...I think so. Wow. That was long."

The Professor took Ginger's hand and the two walked back up the aisle together. He brought her to their cottage and picked her up carrying her over the threshold. Bringing her into the bedroom, He placed her down.

"That was some kiss." Ginger said astonished. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"This beautiful redhead showed me." He replied.

"Remind me to thank her." She said as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips.

The Professor's hands unzipped the back of her gown and he pulled it off causing it to fall on the floor.  
His eyes took in her in all her naked splendor.

Picking her up he then carried her over to the bed and placed her down. He removed his own clothes and climbed on top of her. His mouth found hers and they were locked in a passionate kiss. Her hands caressed his bare back. He then let go and began kissing her slender thigh. Her breathing increased as she then felt something wonderful between her thighs.

"Ohhhh..Oh yess.." She clutched the sheets in her hands. Her body was flaming and her climax came on. "Oh God Roy." She sighed. "I swear one day you are going to kill me..."

"I'm not done." He said. He kissed her stomach and moved upwards grazing her breasts with his lips. His tongue touched her erect nipples.

"Ahhhh...Roy...Oh Roy..." moaned Ginger.

He took a hold of her again and moved inside her willing body.

Ginger clung to him tightly loving his every movement. "Roy..Roy...Oh please don't stop..."  
Her cries encouraged him to increase his pace and Ginger thought her body would explode. "Yes...Yes...Oh yes. Roy..Oh God..." Ginger reached climax again and sunk down on the bed.

The Professor placed gentle kisses on her neck.

"Mmmm...you are a wild one.." Ginger said. "I love you." She then climbed on top of him. "Now it's time for me to show you just how much."

Ginger began kissing his lips and moved down to his chest. Soon she moved down lower and found the prize she was craving.

The Professor's head went back giving in to the pleasure he was receiving.

Ginger finished and sat back up. "How was that?" She asked in a sultry voice.

"I don't remember that in your lesson plan.."

"I thought you were ready for the advanced course."

It wasn't long before the two were again wrapped in eachother's arms while the moonlight shined in through the window. Ginger then drifted off to sleep in the Professor's arms. She was happier than she had ever been in her life. Everything she wanted was right there with her.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the premiere of Ginger's movie Fatal Chemistry.

All the big name stars were there. The response to the movie was terrific. Everyone enjoyed was entranced not only by the story but by Ginger's captivating performance as Vivian Worthington. She really brought the character to life.

Her character was not the only thing that captivated Hollywood. Her marriage to the Professor had everyone talking. The press went wild over them. Going on about how romantic it was that they met on the island and how they grew to love each other. How magical that something wonderful came out of their harrowing experience being shipwrecked on a deserted island.

Ginger entered the premiere party on the Professor's arm wearing a pale pink silk gown that had a slit up the leg showing off her slender thigh. The Professor was dressed in a black tuxedo and starch white shirt. The two made a stunning pair. However they were not the only ones.

Mary Ann arrived on the arm of Gilligan while wearing a full length red satin gown with a plunging neckline and red satin heels. Gilligan wore a dark blue blazer with an embroidered golden anchor. On his head was a white sea captain hat. The media snapped their picture as well an noted how romantic it was they found love on the island as well.

The Howells arrived decked out to the nines. Mr. Howell in his finest black suit and Mrs. Howell in a stunning green silk gown. She wore a small matching green hat atop her head.

The Skipper arrived wearing a navy blue jacket with a golden crest. He wore his trademark captain hat. Sylvia was on his arm wearing a pretty white beaded dress. Her silver hair pulled on top of her head.

The party was in full swing and Ginger basked in the praise. It was something she had missed all that time on the island. She knew she belonged there. It was a part of her and always would be. Her Hollywood friends were very supportive of her marriage to the Professor. Her two closet friends Gretchen and Jane told her how jealous they were that she snagged such a handsome man. They both thought the Professor was a true gentleman and hoped one day they could be as lucky.

Ginger stood with a glass of champagne in her hand watching the scene when a familiar face approached her.

"Hello dahhling."

Ginger gritted her teeth and forced a smile. Erika Tiffany Smith. "Hello." She said politely.

"How nice to see you again." Erika said.

"Nice to see you." Ginger said still holding her smile in place.

"What a fabulous party. Don't you agree?" asked Erika.

"Yes it is." replied Ginger.

"I take it all your other friends are here as well?" said Erika.

"Yes they are all here."

Erika noticed the ring on Ginger's finger. "My my dahhling what a stunning ring." She said placing her hand to her chest.

"Who may I ask is the lucky man?"

"I married Roy." Ginger responded.

"Roy?" asked Erika.

"Yes Roy. You know…the Professor on the island."

Erika frowned a bit but put her smile back in place quickly. "I see. Well I guess I was a hard act to follow. He couldn't find another like me so he settled for you. Not that you are bad choice dahhling…I mean you are beautiful…"

"She's more than beautiful." said Mrs. Howell.

Erika turned. "Ahhh Mrs. Thurston Howell. So nice to see you."

"I'm sure." said Mrs. Howell sarcastically. "I'll have you know that the Professor and Ginger are a perfect match. In fact." Mrs. Howell said with satisfaction. "It was after the Professor kissed Ginger did he realize that it was Ginger he wanted."

"What?" said Erika stunned.

The Professor walked up to the three woman. "That's right Erika." He said to her. "I was unsure about kissing and well..this beautiful woman decided to help me and after she had kissed me…I knew that I couldn't possibly kiss another woman like that. You see Ms. Smith, Ginger actually loves me. You on the other hand love no one but yourself."

"Well…I…" said Erika indignantly.

"You see dear." Mrs. Howell said dripping with distaste for the woman, "Ginger would never leave people stranded on an island like you did." She said rasing her voice so everyone would hear.

People looked and there was a murmur in the crowd. Erika looked around awkwardly. She tilted her chin up and stormed off in a huff.

Ginger laughed. "Oh Mrs. Howell. You are so.."

"I've been wanting to get that old biddy for so long." replied Mrs. Howell. "So haughty to everyone. Well you dears enjoy the party. Have a good time!" She kissed the two on the cheek and went back to Mr. Howell.

The Professor turned to Ginger. "Well I think we should heed her advice. Would you care to dance?"

"I'd love to." Ginger replied taking her husband's arm.

Mary Ann laughed as Gilligan scarfed down the shrimp. "You really love shrimp don't you?" She said with a smile.

"I do. It's one of my favorites." He said popping another one in his mouth.

Mary Ann shook her head. "Would you like to dance?"

"Love to." replied Gilligan.

He took her hand and lead her out to the floor. A familiar song then began to play.  
Earth Angel. The very song they danced to at the yacht party. He thought Mary Ann fit the song perfectly.  
She was an angel. A beautiful one at that.

He guided her around the floor. He knew she was the only one for him. Gathering up the courage, he spoke. "Mary Ann…I was wondering….I…"

"What Gilligan? What is it?" She asked.

Gilligan stopped dancing and took something out of his pocket. He knelt down on one knee taking Mary Ann's hand in his. "Mary Ann…will you… marry me?"

Mary Ann was speechless. Her eyes went to the lovely diamond and tears glistened in her eyes. "Oh Gilligan….Yes! Yes I will marry you!" She exclaimed.

Gilligan slipped the ring on her finger and stood up.

"Gilligan!" She said wrapping her arms around him. "I love you!"

"I love you too Mary Ann. You are the most beautiful woman I ever met…."

He was interrupted by a kiss being placed on his lips by Mary Ann.

Ginger looked over at Mary Ann and Gilligan and smiled. "Darling…I think Gilligan and Mary Ann just got engaged."

The Professor turned his head looking at the young couple. "That's wonderful." He said. "I hope they are as happy as I am with you."

"And I am with YOU." said Ginger kissing her husband.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world." He replied as she let go. "Not only did I get shipwrecked on a deserted island with the beautiful Ginger Grant, I got to marry her."

"I'm so glad I took that trip on the Minnow." said Ginger resting her head against his shoulder. "If I hadn't….I wouldn't have met you….It was meant to be. We were meant to be brought together."

"I couldn't agree more." said the Professor holding her tight.

**Later that night**

Ginger and the Professor went outside and enjoyed the beautiful scenery. It was quite a night. Ginger's movie was a hit. Mary Ann and Gilligan were engaged.

Ginger cozied up closer to her husband. "I have to confess something. You remember when you and me were taking a stroll on the beach of the island and then Mary Ann came running out going on about the head hunters…I never told you…but I was…I was close to telling you…how much I loved you. Then all the chaos…I never got the chance again. It seemed like everyone was always running to you with some problem or another. Everytime I tried to maneuver to be alone with you…Gilligan would show up…or the Skipper…I know they didn't mean to…It just frustrated me so. I wish I would have...said something…"

"I think we both knew there was something between us." said the Professor kissing the side of her head. "I guess we were just afraid. I know I was."

Ginger looked up at him. "We aren't afraid now." She said with a smile. "We are together. We are married. And I couldn't be happier."

She wrapped her arms around him in a deep embrace. "You are everything I want and need. My island love. My love for life."

The Professor placed a kiss on her lips and the two stood in the moonlight holding each other tight.

**Four Months Later**

Mary Ann stood on the exquisite grounds of the Howells estate holding Gilligan's hands in hers.

Ginger stood in a lovely pale gold dress as the maid of honor. The Skipper stood as best man in his finest sailor attire.

Mary Ann's mother was clutching a tissue in her hand so happy her daughter was marrying such a wonderful young man.

Gilligan's father was beaming with proud that his son found a sweet girl like Mary Ann. Gilligan's mother clutched a handkerchief dapping her eyes that her baby boy made such a good match with such a nice girl.

The minister then announced Mary Ann and Gilligan as husband and wife.

Gilligan lifted Mary Ann's veil and took her face in his hands. He leaned in placing a loving gentle kiss on her lips. He let go looking at her tenderly. The music started and they made her way back up the aisle.

The Professor came up to Ginger as the guests began to disperse.

"Quite a ceremony." He said to her.

"It was." smiled Ginger. "So touching. I hope they will be happy for many many years."

The Professor took her hand and they headed over to where the reception was being held.

The guest were seated at their tables and Mary Ann and Gilligan were then introduced.

The newlyweds made their way to the dance floor and the music started. Fittingly, the song Earth Angel played.  
Mary Ann and Gilligan felt it was their special song. It was the song they first kissed to and fell in love.

Ginger smiled watching the young couple. She was so happy her friend married Gilligan. He loved her very much and was protective of her. Mary Ann had filled in her on what that jerk Chad had pulled and she was stunned. Never saw that side of Gilligan. She was happy that Gilligan would do whatever he could to protect the woman he loved.

Ginger knew that her own love would so the same for her. The way he kept Leonard at bay when she would come to visit the lab. Plus there was Barbara who she grew to adore. Loved her spunk. Ginger knew that Barbara had a role in making the Professor take a chance to be with her.

Everything in her life was just wonderful. She had even been offered another movie role and there was talk that she could even be nominated for an Academy Award for her role as Vivian Worthington. She knew she couldn't have done it without the Professor and she told him so. Without him helping her prepare for the role by teaching her about science, she wouldn't have been as believable and she told him as much. He told her he would be more than happy to help her understand science role or no role. Said he would kick out Leonard and lock the door to do "whatever it took" to help her understand chemistry.

Mary Ann and Gilligan's dance came to an end and everyone else trickled out to the spacious dance floor.  
The Professor took Ginger's hand leading her out to the floor. They began dancing as the music started…A beautiful song that was called Because You Loved Me sung by an amazing female singer.

Ginger believed the words to the song. It was all because of the Professor and his love for her. The role of Vivian Worthington was more challenging than she anticipated but he told her she could do it. He encouraged her to keep at it.  
The Professor also believed the song. It was because of this beautiful redhead that his life changed.  
He let go and looked at his wife. "Ginger Grant.."

"Ginger Hinkley." She quickly corrected.

"I love you."

"I love you." She smiled.

Their lips met as they held on to each other on the dance floor.

The End!


	12. Epilogue

Ginger sat frozen in her seat for a moment after her name was announced as winner for Best Actress.

She could hardly believe it. She was stunned.

Slowly, she stood up and looked at her husband was beaming at her proudly.  
He stood up and hugged his red headed wife telling her he loved her.

Ginger then turned seeing a six month pregnant Mary Ann clapping and smiling next to a grinning applauding Gilligan.

The Skipper and the Howells both looking at her with pride.

She made her way up the aisle and to the stage.

Ginger walked over to the microphone taking the golden statue in her hand.

She looked at it like she didn't believe she actually won it.

Ginger lifted her head and began to speak.

"I..I can't..this is amazing." She said tearing up. "I…I want to thank God first and foremost. He blessed me with so much. My darling Roy.." She said looking over at her husband.

"I love you so much. I could not have pulled off this role of Vivian Worthington without you. I love you." She said blowing him a kiss.

Ginger wiped her tears and continued on. "My wonderful father who is looking down at me from heaven…thank you for all those acting lessons and coming to all my plays in high school….I also…I want to say to my best friend in the world…Mary Ann…I love you! My sweet island sister!" She blew her a kiss.

"Skipper and the Howells…I love you too! You are the best! And lastly..Gilligan…for enduring me practicing my acting skills while on the island…I love you! You are so sweet and I'm so happy you for you and Mary Ann. I can't wait till your adorable child is born! Thank you everyone!"

Ginger left the stage feeling happy and wiping her tears away.

It was a dream. A dream come true.

All her hard work finally paid off. She was an academy award winning actress now!

Ginger smiled seeing the Professor had come back stage.

He walked to his wife taking her in his arms. "I love you." He said. "And I'm proud of you. You deserve all of this."

Ginger smiled and kissed his lips. She then let go resting her head against him still holding her award. "I love you my darling Roy."

**Three Months Later **

Gilligan paced nervously about in the hospital waiting room.  
He wished he could be back in the labor room with Mary Ann however he knew his wife was right. He _would _most likely pass out. Ginger was with her. That helped a little.

He kept pacing until finally the Professor told him to sit down he was driving him crazy.

"I'm sorry." Gilligan said finally sitting. "I'm nervous…I was never a father before….Well except to a turtle…but not in that sense…I wasn't actually the father of the turtle…I took care of it so it made me like a father…"

"Gilligan please…relax….it's going to be fine." The Professor assured him.

Twenty minutes later Ginger rushed out proclaiming the birth of Mary Ann and Gilligan's daughter!

"Daughter! I have a daughter! Wow! I bet she's as pretty as Mary Ann!" Gilligan exclaimed.

"Come back and see her." Ginger laughed.

The three made there way back to Mary Ann's room who looked tired but happy. She held a pink buddle in her arms and Gilligan approached the bed.

"Wow." He said looking down at the little being he helped create. "Wow."

"Isn't she amazing." Mary Ann said with tears of joy in her eyes.

"She is." Gilligan said gently touching the baby's head.

Ginger smiled at the scene. "What are you going to name her?"

Mary Ann spoke. "Emily." She said. "Emily Rose Gilligan."

"That's a beautiful name." Ginger said.

"You want to hold her Gilligan?" Mary Ann asked.

The sailor nodded taking his daughter in his arms. He was still in total awe. Such a beautiful sweet baby. And she was his. His baby. His and Mary Ann's. "Hi there." He said to Emily.

Emily made a sound and Gilligan smiled.

Ginger watched the scene. She took the Professor's hand and quietly left the room to give Mary Ann and Gilligan time with their new daughter.

"Pretty amazing isn't it." said the Professor.

"It is." Ginger said. "They are parents now."

"You think Gilligan can handle it?" smiled the Professor.

"I think he will do fine." Ginger replied. "The question is…will you?"

"Will I?"

"Yes…would you do okay with a baby?"

The Professor thought a minute. "I suppose I would…I never really thought about it before.."

"Before you found out that I'm pregnant."

"Yes before I found out you are….What?"

Ginger smiled. "I'm pregnant."

"You're….you are….we are…" He stammered.

"Yes darling." She grinned as she kissed him. "You see…when you mix certain chemicals together…it can cause an…explosion…"

The Professor wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly.

The End!


	13. Christmas Epilogue

**_A/N As I was fixing the horrible spacing on this story I got the idea that since it is Christmas time I should add a little Christmas epilogue to this. So here it is. Enjoy!_**

**Hinkley Home**

The Professor knew he shouldn't be but he was. How she did it he still hadn't a clue.  
His beautiful movie star wife had him trapped under mistletoe and was planting a huge kiss on his lips. His temperature shot up and he felt very dizzy.

Roy Hinkley had believed that he would be used to the way she kissed him by now but he still felt the same things he had felt the first time she landed one on him.

Ginger let go and smiled at her husband. "I love you." She said to him. The starlet then rested her head against him. "I love you so much."

The academic kissed the top of her head. "I love you too my beautiful starlet."

He did love her. Very much. Just like he loved their kids. Their twin daughters Gina and Rachel. And their oldest child. Their son Michael.

All three kids were in the kitchen with their Nanny who was making them some homemade Egg Nogg and they were trying their hand at baking cookies for Santa.

Ginger had been in earlier with them and batter had gotten everywhere and even in her red hair which the children found amusing. Nanny Melissa arrived and took over much to Ginger's delight.

She was happy being alone with her husband in their spacious living room.

An enormous tree covered with twinkling lights and expensive ornaments bought in New York not too long ago. Ginger and Roy took the kids to the city and they were in awe.  
Especially in the toy store where they allowed each to pick one toy. The store was huge and their eyes lit up at their many many choices.

It was true Ginger liked to spoil her children but you wouldn't know it as they never acted like it. Although their mother was a famous rich movie star, they were pretty grounded. Rarely did they ask for a lot. They really didn't need to as Ginger and her husband gave them everything they could need.

Gina was just like her mother. She was only five years old but she had a pretty good singing voice and loved to dance around the house.

Rachel was more quiet like her father however she was a romantic. Even at her young age. She loved Cinderella and told her mother she hoped she could meet a handsome prince someday.

Michael was still young too but not a bad athlete. Roy put a basketball hoop out in their driveway and the young boy would spend hours shooting hoops. And he was a pretty fast runner.

Both Ginger and the Professor thought the world of their children and were very proud of all three.

The Professor would shake his head at himself wondering what he was thinking by telling Ginger good-bye after they had been rescued. How foolish he was. Well it didn't matter. What mattered was Ginger was a very persistent redhead who would stop at nothing until he was hers. And he was. All hers.

**Gilligan Home**

Mary Ann Gilligan stood in front of the beautiful green Christmas tree with a smile on her lovely face.

Her eyes went over the ornaments placed on the tree. One in particular was her favorite.  
It was a clay white heart with the words _I Luv Mary Ann_ painted in red letters.

The ornament had been a gift from her husband William Gilligan. He gave it to her on the first Christmas they spent together as husband and wife.

Another ornament caught her attention. A green Christmas tree made from green construction paper with I heart Mommy painted in red letters. Her now seven year old daughter Emily made that for her when she was five. The brunette cherished it so. Just like she cherished the wooden horse ornament her six year old son Jonas made for her in his first grade art class.

The former farm girl was amazed at how far she had come. Barely out of her teens and aboard a charter tour ship that ended up stranded on a desert island. No way of contacting the outside world. She had been forced to grow up pretty quickly and adapt to her new way of life. At first she was terrified but somehow the others helped her survive. Especially Gilligan. What would she have done without him? He made everything so much easier for her. Keeping her spirits up with his cheerful disposition and never ending belief they would in fact be rescued.

Mary Ann loved him more than she thought possible. And she loved their two children. Just like she was going to love the one on the way as she placed her hand on her stomach. Wouldn't be long now before another little miracle arrived.

Gilligan was the best father she could have hoped to have for her children.  
Both of them adored him. Especially Jonas. Little Jonas wanted to do everything with him. Fishing, sailing, you name it. He especially enjoyed taking trips out with his Pappy aka Skipper. He took the sea very quickly. Just like his Daddy.

Emily did enjoy being out on the boat but not as much as her brother. The little girl did enjoy sewing and cooking with her mother. She was almost as good with a needle and thread as Mary Ann.

Mary Ann turned from the tree and laughed as her husband was attempting to put together a crib for their new baby. "Gilligan." She said. "Do you need any help?"

"I can do it." He insisted as he read the instruction which were upside down. "Why don't these make any sense?"

The girl from Kansas shook her head. "You want to turn them around?"

"Oh." He said slightly embarrassed. "That's better."

The two children hurried down the wooden steps of the lovely home.

"Mommy. Mommy." They said. "Can we bake cookies? Can we?"

"Sure we can." Mary Ann replied. "Come on."

She led them to the kitchen while Gilligan watched. He was in amazement of it all.  
Like Mary Ann he was astonished at how far he had come from life on that island.  
He had always been pretty shy around girls and declared on more than one occasion he was never ever getting married. No way. Not happening.

But here he was. Married. Married to pretty Mary Ann Summers. Now Mary Ann Gilligan. Two wonderful kids and another on the way. Not bad if he did say so himself. Not bad at all.


End file.
